viajero inesperado
by Gorgino
Summary: Emma no solo cambiara su pasado, cambiara el pasado de todos, brindando una segunda oportunidad a muchos y arreglando muchos errores. Swanqueen.
1. Prologo

**Primero que nada esta es mi primer historia Swanqueen, esta historia nació como oneshot pero cuando supere las 8,000 palabras y apenas llegaba a la mitad de la historia supe que podría dividirla en varios capítulos.**

 **La historia transcurre después de que se rompe la primer maldición, a partir de ese evento las cosas son diferentes, tomare algunos personajes de temporadas posteriores y los incluiré en la historia.**

 **Por último la historia ya está escrita y la estaré liberando poco a poco, pero tomare en cuenta todas las ideas y correcciones que me hagan en los comentarios**

 _PROLOGO_

 _-todo esta listo ma-_

 _-gracias por ayudarme en esto- decía la salvadora acercándose a un Henry el cual mostraba muy bien sus 30 años._

 _-todo esto es por ella, solo espero que puedas salva a mamá- respondió el moreno mientras tomaba a su madre de los hombros, dedicándole una mirada de esperanza._

 _-solo te pido que cuando todo esto acabe…-_

 _-lo sé, no te preocupes tratare de que todo siga su curso- respondió la rubia._

 _-suerte Emma- dijo una morena que se mantenía al margen de todo._

 _-gracias por todo-_

 _Y estas fueron las últimas palabras de la salvadora mientras saltaba al portal que estaba frente a ellos, Henry dijo una plegaria para que su madre pudiera salir victoriosa en esta su más importante misión_


	2. 20 años antes

-que pasa chico, porque tan triste- pregunto Emma mientras Henry entraba a la comisaria.

-es que… mamá está muy triste, la invite a comer un helado pero no quiso- dijo el joven Mills.

-después de lo del segador creo que en verdad necesita un poco de descanso, después de todo casi devoran su alma- respondió la rubia.

-ma, gracias por dejarme verla después de todo lo que paso-

-ni lo menciones chico, después de todo ella todavía es tu madre-

Durante el ataque del segador, solamente Emma había ayudado a Regina, snow y David habían dicho que se merecía ese castigo y más, cosa que no le agrado a la salvadora, como es que sus padres… bueno, que blanca nieves y el príncipe encantador dijeran tales cosas, al final ella y Regina habían logrado mandar a la bestia por el sombrero de Jefferson hacia el bosque encantado, cosa que les costó mucho ya que el bendito sombrero no quería funcionar, no fue hasta que Emma tomo la mano de Regina que la magia se activó y por poco ambas también caen en el vórtice.

Después de esa pequeña aventura Emma hablo con Henry para saber que pensaba de su madre, se sorprendió al darse cuando que el chico todavía quería a Regina y a pesar de todo lo que los demás decían de ella, el chico todavía la defendía, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Regina en verdad había sido y todavía era una buena madre, una madre estricta y sobreprotectora pero buena al fin.

Unos días después tuvo que ayudar a Gold a encontrar a su hijo perdido que resulto ser neal el padre de Henry, pero para bien o para mal neal había muerto cuatro años antes en una accidente vial, solamente una pequeña caja con cosas personales había sobrevivido de su antiguo departamento, Gold, Emma y Henry sufrieron con la noticia.

Durante este tiempo Emma sintió como la personalidad de todos cambiaba, pensó que al tener recuerdos de dos vidas diferentes era normal que trataran de llegar a un punto medio, pero para su sorpresa todos parecían estar volviendo a sus viejas costumbres del bosque encantado, llamaban reina a MM y rey a David, a Emma y a Henry les decían Princesa y príncipe respectivamente, además todos los trataban con mucha ceremonia, Emma se había cansado de pedirle a todo el mundo que la tratase como siempre lo habían hecho pero parecía que nadie se atrevía a eso, de echo sospechaba que MM disfrutaba por fin ser la reina.

Snow a pesar de no saber cómo dirigir una ciudad se hizo cargo de la alcaldía y para asombro de Emma, ella dirigía como una dictadora, todos hacían lo que ella decía sin cuestionarla, cuando pregunto a David sobre las costumbres de los gobernantes del bosque encantado, este le explico que la forma en que Snow dirigía la ciudad era la misma que lo haría en su reino.

Esto causo un poco de malestar en la rubia porque no le agradaba la forma en que MM estaba dirigiendo todo, parecía que quería que todo se hiciera como en el bosque encantado, incluso quería que se aplicaran las mismas leyes y castigos, este era uno de los temas por lo que madre e hija discutían constante mente, el otro bueno… era Regina.

-cómo va la búsqueda de nuevo departamento, ma- pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas vacías.

-pues la verdad…-

-no sé porque te quieres mudar, a nosotros no hace mucha ilusión que estemos juntos- dijo Snow mientras entraba a la comisaria, con su nuevo puesto podía había dejado de dar clases y esto le permitía hacer visitas sorpresas a su esposo e hija en la comisaria cerca de la hora de comer.

-lo que pasa es que tú y David necesitan su espacio, yo también, además creo que encontré un buen departamento cerca de la casa de Regina, así Henry podrá ir y venir sin tanto problema- respondió la rubia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-no, mi nieto no se acercara a esa mujer nunca más- casi grito Snow cuando escucho a su hija.

-no tendré esta conversación de nuevo, Regina es una buena madre y le permitiré ver a Henry sin importar cuanto te opongas, recuerda que él es mi hijo y yo decido lo mejor para él-

-pues yo soy tu madre y yo sé lo que es mejor para ti, así que te prohíbo que lleves a mi nieto con esa bruja!- dijo Snow gritando.

-por si no te has dado cuanta ya no soy una niña, no puedes ordenarme que hacer, ya soy una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones, vámonos Henry- dijo la rubia mientras se paraba, el joven Mills siguió a su madre en silencio.

-no hemos acabado con esto, a dónde vas?-

-voy a la casa de Regina- respondió la rubia mientras salía de la comisaria dejando a Snow con la palabra en la boca, lo único que evitaba que Snow liderara una turba para quemar en la hoguera a Regina es que esta había recuperado sus poderes y con una Azul sin los poderes para enfrentar a la Reina malvada, Snow agradecía que Regina se hubiera auto exiliado a su mansión y que casi no saliera.

-mamá estas bien?- pregunto Henry.

-si chico, pero jamás pensé que así sería tener una madre- respondió la rubia mientras entraba en su escarabajo.

-bueno… yo tengo dos mamás y no me quejo-

-es que tú tienes suerte, tienes una mamá súper guay- respondió Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-sí y también te tengo a ti- dijo el niño

-hey!, se supone que yo soy la mamá guay- dijo Emma mientras Henry soltaba una carcajada.

Antes de ir a la mansión Mills pasaron por la cafetería de la abuelita por comida para tres, esto ya era casi un ritual que tenían, cada vez que Emma discutía con Snow o David por Regina, la rubia se auto invitaba a comer a la mansión, al principio esto sacaba de quicio a la antigua alcaldesa pero con el paso de los días los tres se acostumbraron a esto, también ayudo que Regina fuera la única persona además de Henry que la trataba de la misma manera a como la trataba antes de que se rompiera la maldición y todos solo se dirigiera a ella como princesa.

Prácticamente comían los tres cada dos días, las peleas sus padres siempre eran por lo mismo, Regina, Emma no podía entender porque ellos no creían en el cambio de Regina, además de que eran demasiado sobreprotectores y ella ya no era una niña, además si a eso le agregamos que tenían toda esta mentalidad de que ellos son los reyes y lo que ellos quieren se hace y a una Emma que hace lo que quiere, las peleas estaban a la orden del día.

Dos días después de la discusión en la comisaria Emma se estaba mudando a su nuevo departamento, era pequeño, apenas dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina y sala/comedor, lo importante de este lugar era que estaba a solo tres calles de la mansión de los Mills, esto le permitía tanto a Henry como a Emma poder ir de una casa a otra caminando.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-

-bueno chico, creo que es hora que me despida y que tú te acuestes, mañana tienes escuela- dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de la mesa, era normal que algunos días cenara en la mansión, según ella ahorraba dinero y disfrutaba de la suculenta comida de la ex-reina, pero también estaba este sentimiento de familia que tenía siempre que hablaba con Regina y Henry.

-gracias por la cena, como siempre estuvo deliciosa Regina- agradeció la rubia en la puerta de la mansión.

-no tienes por qué agradecer nada Emma, dejas que vea a Henry, incluso que duerma aquí, invitarte a cenar con nosotros es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- respondió la morena apartando la vista de la salvadora, Regina no entendía porque cada vez que cruzaba la vista con la rubia su corazón se aceleraba, porque paraba gran parte del día pensando tanto en Henry como en Emma.

-hey, tú también eres madre de Henry y una muy buena madre, tienes todo el derecho de verlo y pasar tiempo con el- decía Emma mientras tomaba a Regina de los hombros.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le decía ese tipo de cosas, que la trataban como una persona normal, durante su reinado y su cargo de alcaldesa todos temían toparse con ella y contradecirla, a excepción de esta rubia que disfrutaba llevándole la contra, retarla, desafiarla, antes de darse cuenta comenzó a disfrutar esas riñas en donde ninguna de las dos cedía, después de que se rompiera la maldición y todos le dieran la espalda solamente dos personas la siguieron tratando, uno are Henry y la otra Emma, su relación con esta última cambio drásticamente, ya no peleaban, de echo podía pasar horas hablando o disfrutar el momento viendo una película con su hijo, sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos por la rubia cambiaron, y con esta declaración durante una fracción de segundos todas las barreras que había levantado a través de los años se derrumbaron dándole así la oportunidad de que pudiera hacer algo impulsivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, beso a Emma, un beso corto que sorprendió tanto a Emma como a Regina, durante unos segundos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron, Regina comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sintió miedo, miedo de que Emma alejara a Henry de ella, pero más que nada sintió miedo de que Emma la rechazara.

Emma no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, Regina la había besado, no era un beso en la mejilla de despedida, había sido en los labios, un beso corto pero no era un beso de amigas o por lo menos eso quería creer, así que armándose de valor tomo la mejilla de la exalcaldesa y lentamente acerco su cara hasta el punto de poder sentir la respiración de la otra mujer, al no ser rechazada termino por recorrer los pocos milímetros que le faltaban.

Este segundo beso fue largo, lento y lleno de emociones, emociones que ninguna de las dos mujeres entendía, pero que tampoco querían evitar, después de unos minutos se separaron por la falta de aire, todavía con la sorpresa del momento y sus respiraciones agitadas se separaron poco a poco, como queriendo que el momento no terminara.

-Regina yo…- quiso decir algo Emma pero la morena la interrumpió.

-no… no digas nada, necesitamos pensar sobre esto… mañana… mañana hablamos te parece?- dijo Regina aliviando un poco la incomodidad del momento.

-de acuerdo mañana hablaremos de esto pero primero…- y rápidamente Emma le robo un beso a la morena antes de alejarse de la mansión como toda una adolecente enamorada y dejando a la ex reina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-

Durante las siguientes semanas ambas trataron de llevar su reciente relación en secreto, claro que ninguno de los habitantes de Storybrooke le pasaría por la cabeza que la ex reina malvada y la salvadora estarían en una relación amorosa, para todo el mundo ellas se llevaban bien por Henry, y hablando de este, el "secreto" no les duro mucho, Regina había criado un chico muy listo, a los 4 días de que formalizaran su "relación" este las descubrió y confronto directamente, para suerte de ambas el chico estaba muy feliz de que Regina encontrara su final feliz como él decía, y que este fuera con Emma su otra madre solo lo hacía mejor.

Regina sin trabajo solo estaba viviendo de los ahorros que durante 28 años junto, sus días eran relativamente monótonos, en la mañana levantaba a Henry para que fuera a la escuela, después salía a correr un poco por la playa, al principio a Emma le dio miedo de que alguien le quisiera hacer algo, pero nadie se atrevía a desafiarla, solo unas miradas de odio que Regina ignoraba.

Cerca de las 11 pasaba a la comisaria para llevarle una merienda a Emma, está siempre la recibía con un beso que podía durar varios minutos, aunque David estaba como ayudante del sheriff, el siempre salía a las 10:30 a ver a Snow con la excusa de patrullar.

El resto del día de Regina se iba en preparar la comida y la cena para ellos tres, el tiempo que Emma pasaba en la comisaria lo mataba viendo televisión, leyendo un libro o secretamente jugando con alguno de los videojuegos de Henry.

Por otro lado el trabajo de sheriff era muy sencillo a pesar de que Snow seguía con la idea de aplicar la ley según las costumbres de bosque encantado, el rescatar algunas mascotas perdidas y asegurarse que en el rabitt hole no hubiera muchos destrozos le permitía a la salvadora poder ocuparse de su familia sin que nadie sospechara de la verdad.

A las 3 cuando Henry salía de la escuela Emma pasaba por él y llegaban a la mansión para comer, después de que Emma salía del trabajo llegaba corriendo a la mansión, aunque no hicieran nada, el solo hecho de estar sentada viendo televisión era suficiente para ambas.

Claro que como en toda relación, hay problemas y más si combinamos lo perfeccionista de Regina y lo relajado del comportamiento de Emma, además de que a esta le gustaba provocar un poco a la morena, su pelea más grande fue cuando Regina el confeso a Emma que ella había matado a Graham, mientras que Emma trataba de asimilar la noticia, Regina creyó que está todavía sentía algo por el cazador, este mal entendido provoco que tuvieran su más grande pelea como pareja, claro que solo duro dos días y como buenas cabezonas que son ambas terminaron teniendo sexo enojadas antes de arreglar las cosas.

-en que piensas Gina- preguntaba Emma mientras estaban sentadas en el pequeño sofá del departamento de la salvadora, viendo alguna noticia en la televisión.

-en que el sofá es incómodo y viejo, que la tele es pequeña y con varios pixeles muertos que me sacan de quicio… pero que justo en este momento estoy en el mejor lugar del mundo- respondía la morena mientras besaba la frente de la rubia.

-eres toda una romántica- fue lo único que dijo la salvadora antes de recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la ex reina, era sábado y Henry estaba en casa de sus amigos jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida chatarra, cosa que a Regina no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Gina… dime es normal la forma en la que Snow gobierna- pregunto la salvadora esperando una respuesta sincera de la morena.

-si… de echo la forma en la que yo goberné y la de Leopold, no fue muy diferente, pero a mí me veían como una usurpadora del trono, por eso me gane el título de Reina Malvada-

-pero ya no lo eres más, ahora solo eres Regina, mi novia- con estas palabras la morena se sintió tan feliz que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Emm, porque esa curiosidad sobre si tu madre gobierna bien?-

-es solo que no me acostumbro que agachen la cabeza y hagan todo lo que ella dice- y con ese comentario dieron por cerrada la conversación y se dedicaron a ver el televisor.

Sin darse cuenta ambas se quedaron dormidas en esa posición, solamente disfrutando el momento.

-Emma, me preguntaba si quisieras ir esta noche a cen…- decía una despreocupada Snow entrando al departamento de la rubia, sorprendiéndose con la escena que tenía enfrente, no podía creerlo… su hija sentada y dormida junto a Regina, no en un plan de solamente personas que se soportaban por el hijo en común que tenían, como lo pensaba, sino que parecían enamoradas… no, esto no puede ser, pensaba Snow mientras salía a toda velocidad del departamento, azotando la puerta de la entrada.

-no, no, no, no, no puede ser, no, mi hija no puede ser lesbiana y menos estar con, con alguien como, como ella… no, no, no, no… esto está mal… un hechizo… si, si… debe de estar bajo un hechizo… azul ella me ayudara- decía Snow mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el convento.


	3. peligro

-Emma espera – decía Regina, evitando que la rubia siguiera su camino – estoy preocupada, desde hace unos días siento que alguien no ha estado siguiendo… creo…-

-tienes miedo que todos sepan lo nuestro?- pregunto la salvadora

-no tengo miedo que lo sepan, temo por lo que harán si llegan a saberlo y no solo porque tú seas la salvadora y yo la reina malvada, sino porque somos mujeres y en el bosque encantado estaban muy mal vistas las parejas del mismo sexo- la salvadora se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de la morena, normalmente le diría que estaba exagerando pero al ver la actitud de sus "padres" cuando el segador ataco, temió que en verdad algo malo sucediera si su relación se exponía.

-yo también tengo temor a lo peor, pero no te preocupes solo necesitamos ser un poco más cuidadosas para que nadie lo descubra… mira mejor lo hablamos en la tarde si- respondió Emma mientras le daba un beso a la morena.

Regina no se lo dijo a Emma, pero desde ya hacía varios días podía notar como las miradas de odio de los habitantes del pueblo iban en aumento, antes muchos preferían ignorarla lo cual no le preocupaba a la ex reina, pero eso había cambiado hasta el punto de sentir como todos no le quitaban la vista de encima, no solo temía por su seguridad también por la de Emma y Henry, que pasaría cuando todos decidieran que tanto la salvadora como su hijo estaban bajo un hechizo y lo mejor era eliminar a los tres.

La ex alcaldesa estaba pensando muy seriamente en pedirle a Emma que se fueran de la ciudad, que cruzaran la línea del pueblo, tenía la esperanza de que ella como Emma y Henry no perdería la memoria en el mundo exterior, claro que no tendría magia pero ese era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar por la seguridad de su familia… si porque tanto Emma como Henry eran su familia.

Mientras planeaba como abordar este tema con Emma, escucho como su timbre sonaba, cosa que le sorprendió mucho, hacía ya varios meses que nadie tocaba a su puerta, solo Emma y Henry lo hacían cuando olvidaban sus llaves, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver quien era la persona que estaba frente a su puerta.

-Snow- dijo Regina con desprecio en su voz.

-hola Regina, quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante- Regina la miro con incredulidad, desde que se rompió la maldición no habían cruzado palabra, ni siquiera cuando el segador trato de matarla – es sobre Emma y Henry, los he estado notando muy raros últimamente-

-no sé cómo pueda ayudarte, yo no he notado ningún cambio en ellos, desde cuando los as notado "raros"- decía la exalcaldesa mientras caminaba a su sala con Snow detrás de ella.

-creo que desde que tú y Emma están saliendo- al escuchar esto Regina se giró para ver el rostro de Snow, pero lo único que vio fue como esta le lanzaba unos polvos, repentinamente todo se volvió negro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-

El día de Emma fue normal a excepción de que David no salió a hacer su ronda diaria y por supuesto que Regina no la había ido a visitar, esto no le preocupo mucho, en ocasiones la morena no pasaba a verla porque se quedaba emocionada con los videojuegos de Henry aunque nunca lo admitía, también fue raro no encontrarse con la habitual multitud de personas en la entrada del colegio cuando paso por Henry, de hecho había poca gente por las calles ese día, Storybrooke era un pueblo tranquilo pero incluso hoy parecía desértico.

-hola chico que tal tu día?- pregunto al pequeño Mills que salía con su mochila sobre el brazo.

-estuvo bien aunque muchos de mis compañeros se fueron a la hora del receso…-

-Emma, Emma- decía una mujer rubia mientras corría hacia ellos- tienes que venir, van a hacer algo horrible, tienes que detenerlos-

-que? Que pasa? Quienes harán algo horrible?- pregunto la salvadora

-tus padres, quieres asesinar a Regina- respondió la mujer

-que!- dijeron al unísono Emma y Henry, no podía creer lo que les acababan de decir.

-rápido, les explico en el camino, tenemos que ir al claro del bosque-

Sin perder tiempo los tres subieron al escarabajo amarillo y se dirigieron al claro del bosque, durante el corto viaje la mujer les explico lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, Snow y David, junto con Gold planeaban regresar al bosque encantado y para lograrlo iban a sacrificar a la persona que había lanzado la maldición en primer lugar, es decir, matarían a Regina para regresar a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron notaron a una pequeña multitud reunida, entre ellos estaban las monjas/hadas, los enanos y varias personas "normales", sin pensarlo dos veces se abrieron paso hasta llegar al frente de todos, lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Regina estaba desmayada en el centro de un pentagrama, en cada punta de este había una llama de distinto color, sin pensarlo dos veces Emma corrió hacia Regina pero a unos metros del pentagrama una barrera invisible golpeo a la salvadora lanzándola en dirección opuesta a Regina.

-que, que paso?-

-es una barrera magia que se crea cuando el hechizo comienza a activarse- respondió Gold sin dejar de mirar hacia Regina.

-Emma porque hiciste algo tan peligroso?- pregunto Snow con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a Emma.

-yo, que se supone que están haciendo ustedes, es verdad que van a asesinar a Regina- pregunto la salvadora con una mirada de odio hacia sus padres.

-no es asesinato, es justicia, solo la hacemos pagar por todos sus crímenes- dijo secamente Snow mientras miraba a Regina tirada en el suelo.

-no, no pueden hacer esto, no se los permitiré, porque… porque…-

-porque la amas- dijo Snow, mirando fijamente a Emma, esta solo se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta que su secreto había sido revelado y que sus más grandes temores se hacían realidad –ella no te ama, debes de estar bajo un tipo de hechizo, ella solo quiere lastimarme y ahora lo intento atreves de ti, pero me di cuenta de su juego y actué antes de que llevara a cabo su plan-

-de que estas hablando!, no hay ningún plan!, la amo y ella me ama, esa es la verdad!- entonces una cachetada se escuchó por todo el lugar, Snow había reaccionado ante las palabras de Emma, dejo salir todo ese odio que sentía desde que se enteró que ellas estaban juntas.

Emma toco su mejilla roja por el golpe y se dio cuenta que era imposible razonar con Snow, tenía que salvar a Regina porque nadie más lo haría, nuevamente, salió corriendo hacia Regina, pero en esta ocasión la barrera no la lanzo de inmediato, durante unos segundos la salvadora lucho por atravesar la barrera, cosa que no logro porque como la primera vez fue lanzada por los aires.

-maldita sea!- dijo entre dientes, con dificultad se levantó y miro a su alrededor, todos los presentes solo la miraban con odio, entonces supo que todos sabían de su relación con Regina, no recibiría ayuda de nadie, si quería salvar a Regina tenía que hacerlo ella sola, por tercera vez corrió hacia la barrera y por tercera vez salió volando, Henry se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

Se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada, no sabía magia y no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la barrera ella sola, repentinamente sintió como la temperatura del habiente bajaba, entonces la vio, la mujer que la había dado la advertencia estaba dentro de un remolino de copos de nieve, ella lanzo una ráfaga azul claro directo hacia una de las llamas del pentagrama logrando quebrar la barrera y congelar la llama, haciendo que las otras cuatro disminuyeran su intensidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Emma y Henry corrieron para ayudar a Regina –Regina, amor, por favor despierta – decía Emma –vamos mamá, levántate, por favor- casi gritaba Henry, mientras movían a la morena para que abriera los ojos, pero esta no reaccionaba.

Emma levanto la mirada para tratar de encontrar ayuda de la misteriosa mujer con poderes de hielo, pero solo vio como la atacaba por la espalda el hada azul, para después recibir una bola de fuego de Gold, cayendo desmayada.

Emma maldijo internamente, la única persona que le había tendido una mano había sido derrotada y ella no podría escapar de ese lugar con Regina todavía inconsciente, trataba de pensar en una forma de solucionar todo, pero bruscamente sintió como una fuerza la levantaba del suelo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que eso era obra de Gold, intento liberarse pero parecía imposible.


	4. Swan

**En el capitulo anterior**

 _Emma maldijo internamente, la única persona que le había tendido una mano había sido derrotada y ella no podría escapar de ese lugar con Regina todavía inconsciente, trataba de pensar en una forma de solucionar todo, pero bruscamente sintió como una fuerza la levantaba del suelo, de inmediato se dio cuenta que eso era obra de Gold, intento liberarse pero parecía imposible._

Entonces una fuerte luz apareció a unos metros de donde sucedía toda la acción, llamando la atención de todos, cuando la luz se esfumo una figura encapuchada quedo es su lugar, nadie se atrevía a moverse, no sabían quién era esa persona ni porque aparecía justo en ese momento.

La persona encapuchada levanto su mano y de esta salió un rayo de color lila que se dirigió hacia donde estaban Emma, Regina y Henry, pero justo antes de golpear a la salvadora el rayo de dividió en cuatro dando de lleno con las llamas que seguían ardiendo, esto las extinguió.

-destrúyelo- dijo Snow mientras le apuntaba con el dedo, Gold chasqueo la lengua, no le gustaba que le dieran ordenes pero nadie debía de detener el ritual y esta persona ya los había retrasado mucho.

Rápidamente la lucha entre el oscuro y el encapuchado comenzó, sus poderes y dominio de la magia estaban muy igualados y justo como paso con la mujer rubia las hadas intervinieron atacando al encapuchado por la espalda, pero este no se dejó engañar y fácilmente evito todo ataque de las molestas hadas, Gold estaba fascinado, nadie en tantos años de ser el oscuro le había dado tan buena pelea, hechizos y contra hechizos eran lanzados por los dos peleadores y parecía que ninguno retrocedía.

Todos estaban fascinados con la batalla de ambos seres, nadie decía nada, solo admiraban los poderosos hechizos que ambos contrincantes conjuraban, a pesar de ser el oscuro Gold sabía que no podía seguir con la batalla por siempre así que decidió ir por todo, conjuro su daga y después de una palabras en un idioma raro esta se agrando hasta tomar el tamaño de una espada, al mismo tiempo el encapuchado desenvaino la espada que colgaba de su cintura, Gold no esperaba ser mejor blandiendo una espada, solo esperaba un momento de distracción de su oponente para acabar con la pelea y ese momento se dio cuando el encapuchado envistió a Gold para encajarle el arma en el vientre.

Gold sabía que solo podía morir si era apuñalado en el corazón con su propia espada, así que si lo dañaban con cualquier otra cosa no pasaría nada, cuando sintió la fría hoja de acero atravesar su cuerpo supo que debía tomar esa oportunidad para terminar con la pelea, pero para su sorpresa en el momento que fue apuñalado el misterioso encapuchado se alejó rápidamente de él, abandonando su espada.

-valla querido, dime sabias mi secreto o solo tuviste suerte- decía Gold mientras se retiraba la espada que tenía en el estómago.

Sin decir nada el encapuchado levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, de esta comenzó a salir una luz blanca y una espada comenzó a materializarse, esta era una espada larga de doble filo con la empuñadura de color azul o purpura dependiendo de la iluminación, en la hoja tenia grabados tres triángulos unidos y en la empuñadura una gema de color amarillo.

El encapuchado tomo la espada con ambas manos y la apunto hacia Gold, este reconoció la espada, esta era una arma muy poderosa, estaba a la par de leyendas como Mjolnir*, el tridente de Neptuno, Gungnir*, Excalibur, esta era ni más ni menos que "the master sword" una espada creada para destruir a la oscuridad, no estaba seguro si podía morir a manos de esta espada pero no iba a arriesgarse a averiguarlo, tomo todo el poder que pudo reunir en unos segundos y lo lanzo hacia el encapuchado, pero este con un solo movimiento de la espada corto el ataque de Gold.

Gold al ver que sus ataques mágicos no lograrían hacer nada decidió que la única manera de ganar era aprovechar cualquier distracción del oponente, así que se puso en guardia, ambos contrincantes se lanzaron a chocar sus espadas pero justo cuando Gold lanzo su ataque el encapuchado se desvaneció en un humo lila dejando perplejo a su contrincante, solo para segundos después aparecer justo detrás del oscuro y apuñalarlo por la espalda, Gold no lo podía creer había sido engañado como si fuera un novato.

El encapuchado se acercó a su oído diciendo –no dejare que me la arrebaten- Gold, inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su contrincante, trato de decir algo pero el dolor que le causaba tener la espalda destruyendo su poder lo dejo inconsciente antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

El encapuchado saco su espada dejando que el oscuro callera como peso muerto en el suelo dejando a todos los presentes anonadados, el oscuro había perdido, quien era este personaje tan poderos que derroto a Gold.

Desapareció su espada de la misma forma en que la convoco, camino lentamente hacia la rubia con poderes de hielo que aunque ya no estaba desmayada, no se podía levantar debido a las heridas que había recibido, la ayudo a levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaba Henry, Regina inconsciente y una Emma que no se despegaba de la morena.

-quién eres?, porque nos ayudaste?- pregunto Emma mientras seguía abrazando a Regina tratando de protegerla, mientras el encapuchado y la rubia se acercaban.

-porque hiciste esto, porque la salvas, ella merece ser juzgada, debe morir!- grito Snow

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en el encapuchado esperando una respuesta, quien era y porque intervenía, acaso solo apareció de la nada, conocía a Regina, porque hacia todo esto.

El encapuchado solo levanto su mano derecha y Snow sintió como una fuerza extraña aplastaba su garganta impidiéndole respirar, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el encapuchado estaba matando a su reina, las Hadas comenzaron a lanzar todos los hechizos que se les ocurrían logrando que el agarre invisible desapareciera, lo siguiente que vieron fue un humo lila que rodeaba a Emma, Henry, Regina, el encapuchado y la mujer rubia, haciendo que estos desaparecieran.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-

Los cinco aparecieron en la mansión, Regina seguía inconsciente y tanto Emma como Henry trataban sin éxito de despertarla, el encapuchado ayudo a la mujer rubia a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-tu… tu nos salvaste, crees que puedas curar a mi mamá- menciono el pequeño Mills mientras caminaba hacia el encapuchado.

Sin decir nada este solo se acercó y pasó su mano sobre la frente de la morena emitiendo una tenue luz lila, pero no pasó nada más, Regina no despertaba.

-que… que tiene, porque no despierta- decía una histérica Emma.

-maldición del sueño- fue lo único que dijo el encapuchado, entonces Emma sabía que debía de hacer, lentamente acerco su rostro al de Regina y poniendo todo su amor en ese beso, junto sus labios esperando poder romper la maldición y sucedió, una energía multicolor se esparció por toda habitación, lentamente Regina abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en brazos de Emma, está por la emoción volvió a besarla, por momentos pensó que la había perdido, pero no fue así y todo gracias a ese misterioso encapuchado.

Cuando ambas se levantaros del suelo observaron como el sujeto estaba con las manos levantadas diciendo algo en una lenguaje que Emma no conocía, pero que Regina logro descifrar, era idioma troll, pero uno muy antiguo y poderoso, por lo que logro escuchar este sujeto estaba levantando una poderosa barrera alrededor de la mansión.

-muchas gracias por todo, pero quie…- Emma se quedó sorprendida por lo que paso antes de que acabara su pregunta, este sujeto estaba abrazando a Regina, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por esta acción, no se lo esperaban, no se lo imaginaban, la primera en reaccionar fue Emma, estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho pero no le permitiría que se tomara esas libertades con su Regina.

-oye que te pasa!- dijo la rubia mientras separaba al encapuchado de la ex reina.

-perdonen, sé que esto debe de ser difícil de creer- dijo mientras se descubría la cabeza y dejaba que una cabellera rubia se asomara –permítanme presentarme, soy Emma swan, para ser exactos, soy Emma de dentro veinte años- termino de decir swan dejando a todos sin palabras.

* _de aquí en adelante me referiré a la Emma del presente simplemente como Emma y a la del futuro como swan_

-pero… pero los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles- respondió rápidamente Regina.

-no son imposibles, solo que nadie lo había logrado antes- respondió swan mientras se encogía de hombros y ponía sus manos es su cintura.

Henry, Emma, Regina y la rubia se quedaron atónitos al ver la identidad del encapuchado o más bien a esta Emma que venia del futuro o por lo menos eso afirmaba, Emma la miro atentamente, noto el pelo más blanco de los normal, algunas canas se asomaban discretamente, las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en el resto de la cara eran visibles, no estaban muy marcadas pero para alguien que ve ese rostro a diario en el espejo del baño eran muy notorias.

Regina por su parte no acababa de entender lo que pasaba, lo último que recordaba era que snow le lanzo unos polvos y justo después despertó en una habitación que se quemaba pero en la cual no había ninguna salida, pensó que se quedaría en ese lugar para siempre hasta que una luz con la voz de Emma la llamaba, justo después de que tocara la luz despertó en su mansión solo para sentir como Emma la besaba y para colmo cuando se levantó un extraño la estaba abrazando solo para averiguar que ese extraño era Emma del futuro?... esto está mal… que paso?... como?, esas eran algunas de las preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

Cuando Regina y Swan cruzaron sus miradas, la ex reina se perdió en esos ojos verdes, se perdió como siempre lo hacía cuando ella y Emma se miraban con tanto amor – en verdad eres tu!- dijo casi susurrando, haciendo que Emma la mira asombrada, mientras Swan sonreía como toda una adolecente, pero Regina conocía demasiado bien a Emma, aunque esos eran los ojos que tanto amaba había algo diferente, algo que no lograba identificar, dolor, miedo, tristeza?... esos ojos estaban un poco apagados, demasiado tiempo sufriendo y ella sabía de este tema.


	5. Mi historia parte 1

**Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo cap**

 **Antes que nada gracias por los reviews y contestando a la pregunta de** ** _mills_** **20 años fue un número que apareció en mi mente y comencé a trabajar la historia desde eso, y lo segundo bueno se sabrá mas adelante**

-señorita Swan, es necesario que explique cómo es que terminamos en esta situación- dijo Regina ganándose una traviesa sonrisa de Swan, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz, ese tono autoritario de toda una reina que la hacía ver tan sexy.

-por supuesto, primero curare a Íngrid y después les contare todo- respondió mientras se dirigía hacia la rubia que seguía sentada en el sofá sin decir una sola palabra.

-Emma… me… recuerdas?- hablo la rubia con un poco de miedo a la respuesta después de ver el despliegue de poder de Swan.

-sí, lo sé todo y ya te perdone, ahora debes de devolverle todos sus recuerdo a esta Emma- decía Swan mientras desprendía un brillo lila desde sus manos curando las heridas de Ingrid.

-claro- fue lo único que dijo mientras aparecía una piedra en sus manos.

-recuerdos? Que recuerdos?-

-tranquila Emma, confía en mí, antes de empezar con mí historia es necesario que recuerdes la tuya- decía swan mientras Emma y Regina se sentaban en uno de los sofás grandes, con una pase mágico un humo morado salió volando desde la piedra que Íngrid tenía en su mano, hacia la frente de Emma y durante unos segundos esta cerro los ojos.

Cuando los abrió su mirada cambio completamente al ver a Ingrid –TU!- fue lo único que dijo Emma mientras la señalaba.

-Emma de verdad lo siento, siempre supe quien eras tú y todo lo que vivimos fue real, lamento que nuestra historia terminara así, siempre… siempre te considere como parte de mi familia- se excusó Ingrid tratando de calmar el enojo de Emma.

-que clase de relación tenían ustedes dos?- Pregunto una un poco muy celosa Regina, haciendo que Swan mostrara una sonrisa, hacía mucho tiempo no se deleitaba con esa mirada de reina malvada.

-cuando estaba pasando por las casas de acogida, llegue a la de Íngrid, ella… ella fue muy amable con migo, por… por un momento pensé que… que al fin había encontrado ese hogar que tanto había buscado, pero…(suspiro) pero eso fue antes de que ella nos hiciera saltar enfrente de un carro- contaba Emma

-no estaba lista para creer, tuve que enfrentarme a un dragón y casi ver a Henry morir para creer de corazón en la magia- respondió Swan llevándose la mirada de todos.

-es verdad- fue lo único que dijo Emma, mientras apretaba la mano de Regina.

-ma, Emma, como… que paso para que estés aquí?- pregunto un Henry que había estado callado todo este tiempo.

-claro chico, Ingrid, Emma, Regina sé que tienen muchas preguntas y responderé a todas pero primero les contare como pasaron las cosas con migo-

-en mi tiempo, cuando Gold comenzaba a reactivar el ritual, trataste de detenerlo nuevamente –se dirigió a Ingrid – pero el muy maldito, te arranco el corazón, evitando que pudieras hacer cualquier movimiento, a mí y a Henry nos inmovilizo con magia, no pude hacer nada, tuve que ver como el cuerpo de Regina se desintegraban para dar paso a un espeso humo negro que cubrió todo Storybrooke- Emma apretó más la mano de Regina mientras escuchaba estas palabras, mientras que Henry se sentaba junto a esta y la abrazaba.

-cuando el humo se dispersó, estábamos de regreso en el bosque encantado, todos menos Henry- con esto dejo a todos asombrados.

-que… porque no fue Henry con todos?- pregunto una confundida Emma.

-es porque Henry nació en este mundo- respondió una muy segura Regina.

-eso creemos- y antes de que preguntaran por esa otra persona- hace seis meses que logre llegar a este reino… bueno dentro de 19 años y 6 meses que regresare a este reino y no, no lance una maldición para llegar- dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Regina- pude encontrar una puerta que se conectaba a este mundo y me permitía conservar toda mi magia, encontré a Henry y juntos lanzamos el hechizo del tiempo que me trajo hasta este punto de la historia-

-que… que paso con mi otro yo- pregunto Henry como leyendo la mente de sus madres.

-por lo que me contaste, al igual que yo, entraste al sistema pero tuviste la suerte de que te encontrara una antigua amiga mía, ella cuido de ti y cuando nos encontramos no podías creerlo, te conté sobre mi plan y el hechizo del viaje en el tiempo e inmediatamente aceptaste, extrañabas tanto a Regina como yo-

-que más, cuéntame más?!- dijo Henry muy exaltado por saber más sobre su futuro.

-perdona, pero no puedo hablar mucho sobre esto, tú mismo me lo pediste, solamente te diré que ahora no estarás solo y que tus madres estarán junto a ti para apoyarte- cuando termino de decir esto, tanto Regina como Emma abrazaron fuertemente a su hijo para demostrarle que nunca más se separarían.

Cuando los tres se separaron, Emma fue la primera en hablar –que paso en el bosque encantado-

-cuando llegamos… nadie se preocupó porque Henry faltaba… todos… todos actuaban como si el no importara, _"Emma sabemos que lo extrañas pero debes de superarlo, así como el recuerdo de la reina malvada",_ esas fueron las palabras de Snow cuando le pregunte por lo que íbamos a hacer para recuperar a Henry-

-esa maldita!- y para sorpresa de todos no fue Regina la que había dicho o más bien gritado esa frase, fue Emma la que dejo salir todo el odio que acumulo al ver a su amada Regina sumida en la maldición de sueño.

-pero… la abuela es Blanca Nieves, una heroína- trato de decir Henry para creer que eso era mentira.

-perdona chico, pero después de lo que le hicieron a Regina, Snow y David mostraron su verdadero rostro, no son héroes, solo son humanos, con virtudes y defectos como todos- respondió Swan tratando de consolar a su hijo.

-durante, las primeras semanas deambule por el castillo como una alma en pena, sufriendo por la pérdida de Regina y Henry –continuo su historia Swan- pero cuando Snow hiso una fiesta para celebrar que habíamos regresado… eso… me molesto mucho porque me obligo a asistir y lo peor de todo es que en esa misma fiesta trato de conseguirme marido –dejando a todo sorprendidos- _"Emma eres una princesa, la princesa del reino blanco, debes de encontrar un marido lo antes posible, sé que quisiste experimentar con Regina pero ya debes de superarla, las princesas se casan con príncipes no con reinas malvadas"-_ Swan inmediatamente noto las miradas de odio que tanto su yo más joven tenía así como las de Regina –eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me fui de esa fiesta con un gran enojo, antes de darme cuenta llegue a los calabozos, todos estaban vacíos a excepción de uno… el tuyo- dijo mirando a Ingrid.

-tarde más de un mes en ir a verte, de verdad lo siento- se excusó Swan mientras tomaba la mano de Ingrid.

–no te preocupes, estabas en duelo por la pérdida de Regina y Henry, yo entiendo – respondió Ingrid.

-hablamos, me contaste la verdad sobre ti, sobre nuestra historia y la historia de Elsa y Anna…-

-las de Frozen?!- pregunto un muy emocionado Henry.

-sí, ellas, Ingrid es la tía de Elsa y tiene poderes de hielo- comento Swan mientras la mirada de Henry se llenaba de un brillo que solo el tenia, después de un momento continuo con su historia.

-Snow continuo con su loca idea de casarme con algún príncipe o rey viudo, me presento a varios candidatos y cuando sentí que ya había elegido uno para mi…-

-parece que estas describiendo a mi madre- menciono Regina ante los actos de su hijastra.

-bueno…-

-que… que paso!?- pregunto Regina intrigada ante la forma en que Swan había reaccionado ante esta declaración

-tu madre… ataco el reino al enterarse lo que te habían hecho- respondió Swan un poco triste al recordar el dolor en los ojos y las palabras de Cora.

-que más paso?- pregunto Regina.

-Gold la ataco por la espalda asesinándola- los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esto, a pesar de todo ella si quería a su madre.

-yo estuve presente, yo… yo escuche sus últimas palabras… _"Regina, perdóname, te quiero hija mía"_ \- Regina la escuchar las "ultimas" palabras de su madre dejo salir varias lágrimas, a pesar de todo era su madre de quien hablaban y le dolía que al final no pudieran despedirse como es debido.

-espera, se supone que eso pasara en un futuro, entonces ahora ella todavía está viva y ya que Gold está acabado nada malo le pasara verdad!?- decía Emma para consolar a Regina.

-como… como que Gold está acabado?- pregunto Regina ya que ella no había presenciado la batalla entre Swan y Gold.

-yo lo atravesé con esto- respondió Swan mientras materializaba su espada frente a todos.

-la espada maestra- dijeron Emma, Regina y Henry al mismo tiempo.

-como… como es que la conocen- preguntaba una confundida Ingrid.

-la leyenda de Zelda- respondió Swan, pero Ingrid todavía seguía confundida –es de un videojuego-

-pero entonces es real, link, zelda, hyrule?- pregunto un muy emocionado Henry.

-sí, de hecho muchos videojuegos, libros, cuentos y películas son reales, no solo los de Disney- respondió Swan

 **Juro por dios que escribí esta parte antes del final de temporada**


	6. Mi historia parte 2

-y usaste la espada maestra para destruir al oscuro- pregunto muy emocionado Henry

-pero como estas tan segura de que venciste a Gold, se supone que el solo puede morir si es apuñalado en el corazón con su propia daga- hablo Regina

-bueno Gold no está muerto, pero si destruí al espectro, es decir la maldad que le daba su magia y poderes… si lo sé, se supone que no se puede destruir, pero existen tres espadas que fueron creadas específicamente para destruir al mal, una de ellas es Excalibur, la cual está rota y su punta es o era la daga del espectro, otra es una catana que la lleva un tal Jack, la única que estaba sin dueño era esta, pero es muy poderosa e inestable en este mundo, por eso la tengo oculta- confesó Swan mientras desaparecía la espada.

-espera… conociste a Arturo, a merlín, a zelda, al samurái Jack, viajaste por muchos mundos, a quienes conociste, como era…- Henry estaba cada vez más y más excitado por saber que tanto había vivido su madre.

-espera Henry, creo que es mejor que nos cuente todo en orden- decía Regina tratando de controlar a su hijo.

-claro, donde me quede?- pregunto Swan mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver la emoción de su hijo, recordaba como que el Henry de 30 años también la había bombardeado de preguntas sobre su viaje.

-en que mamá te había conseguido marido- respondió Emma con un tono de enojo en su voz.

-ho!, claro, claro, pues el sultán de Agrabah parecía una buena persona pero yo…-

-que!, con el… pero debe de tener como 60 años- casi grito Regina al imaginarse a Emma casada con tal sujeto.

-como dije, parecía buena persona, pero jamás saldría con alguien que me llevara tal ventaja de edad, además solo era como 5 años mayor que su hija menor-

-pero se supone que Regina es 28…- Emma no pudo terminar su frase porque recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Regina, haciendo que todos en la habitación soltaran una carcajada.

-bueno, bueno, cuando me entere que Snow estaba en pláticas "matrimoniales" con el sultán, decidí que ya había estado mucho tiempo hundida en mi tristeza, y decidí que ya era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos-

-robe el corazón de Ingrid con ayuda de Ruby y se lo devolví, restaurando todos sus poderes, juntas salimos del reino blanco, recuperamos a Elsa de las garras de Gold y todas fuimos a Arendelle… todas menos Ruby y Belle-

-espera, espera, Gold tenia a Elsa, como es que la recuperaron- pregunto Henry.

-bueno, Ingrid tenía algo que Gold quería y se lo dimos a cambio de Elsa y que jurara que jamás iría a Arendelle, cuando llegamos tuvimos que rescatar al reino de una invasión, lo cual logramos gracias a la magia de Elsa e Ingrid, durante eso descubrí que tengo… bueno tenemos magia- dijo esto último mirando a la Emma más joven, haciendo que todos en la habitación se sorprendieran.

-logre dominarla en menos de un año- Swan continuo su historia al ver que creían sus palabras y no tenían preguntas- gracias a las lecciones de Ingrid y gran Pabbie, en esos días llego una carta muy interesante del reino de Camelot, al parecer al rey Arturo se enteró que la "salvadora" estaba en Arendelle y me necesitaba-

Swan dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar con su historia –cuando llegue me lleve la gran sorpresa de que me necesitaba para que liberara a Merlín de su prisión, perlo lo más me… molesto es que Snow y David estaban en Camelot, al parecer Gold estaba usando magia negra para apoderarse del bosque encantado y ellos acudieron con Merlín por ayuda, cuando nos encontramos me trataran de convencer que debía de regresar con ellos-

Swan con odio en su voz continuo el relato mientras viejos sentimientos regresaban a su ser –les reclame lo que le hicieron a Regina y que se olvidaran de Henry… y… y saben que respondió la maldita de Snow, _"Regina se merecía lo que le paso, aunque lo que le paso a tu hijo fue una tragedia no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, además no podemos permitir que un nieto de espectro aspire a ser rey del bosque encantado"_ \- estas palabras todavía 18 años después resonaban en la mente de Swan haciendo que su odio por su propia madre creciera, mientras tanto Regina, Emma, Henry e Ingrid no podían creer que Snow fuera capaz de decir tales cosas.

-me quería negar a ayudarles, quería que sufrieran tanto como yo estaba sufriendo… pero, en esos momentos mi única misión era liberar a Merlín para que me mandara con Henry así como una vez lo había hecho mandando a Ingrid a Storybrooke, pero para mí mala suerte cuando libere a Merlín este me dijo que le era imposible establecer contacto con este mundo debido al hechizo que había hecho Gold para regresar al bosque encantado, pero me proponía que le ayudara a liberarse del espectro y a cambio me daría la habilidad de moverme entre reinos y que tal vez en algún reino desconocido podría encontrar la forma de llegar hasta Henry-

Swan dio un momento para que asimilaran toda la información y después continuo –la batalla con Gold no fue fácil y tanto Merlín como yo casi perdemos la vida, pero logramos acorralar a Gold y destruirlo con Excalibur, destruyendo la espada en el proceso, Snow y David dieron una gran fiesta para celebrar la ocasión, yo lo único que quería era que Merlín me diera lo que me prometió para empezar mi viaje, pero este estaba tan débil después de la batalla que tuvo que estar en reposo varios días, días en los cuales Snow me trataba de convencer que regresara con ellos, días que me controlaba para no estrangularla y hacer que se callara porque no paraba de contarme todas las estupideces que pasaron en su reino-

Después de unos segundos Swan se controló y continúo con la historia –cuando Merlín se recuperó me dio la habilidad de viajar entre mundos, antes de partir regrese a Arendelle para despedirme de Ingrid, Elsa y su esposa Anna, y durante los siguientes años viaje por muchos reinos hasta que llegue a Narnia y Aslan me permitió llegar a este mundo…-

-espera, Aslan… el león que habla?- pregunto el pequeño Mills lleno de emoción.

-sí, ese mismo, de hecho es muy amable, me dijo que sabía cuál era mi deseo y que me lo concedería y no me pidió nada a cambio-

-espera, espera, espera, dijiste que querías regresar con Henry, entonces porque estas en esta época, como se te ocurrió el viaje en el tiempo- pregunto Regina.

-bueno eso fue durante mi aventura en hyrule, escuche la leyenda de la ocarina del tiempo y cuando la obtuve se me ocurrió que podía utilizarla para salvar a Regina, pero esta tenia efecto solo en hyrule, no se podía usar esa magia en otro reino, pero la idea estaba en mi mente y a partir de ese momento tenía dos misiones, regresar con Henry y encontrar la forma de viajar en el tiempo, esperaba encontrarme con el Doc Emmett o con John Connor pero fue Aslan al final quien me dio la solución para poder lograr mi deseo…-

Swan se quedó en silencio y ladeo un poco la cabeza –nos vigilan- fue lo único que dijo mientras desaparecía en un humo lila.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras asimilaban toda la información, fue hasta que los estómagos de Emma y Henry rugieron al mismo tiempo que todos salieron de su trance.

-preparare la comida- dijo Regina mientras se levantaba del sofá, Henry la siguió con la excusa de ayudarla, pero en realidad quería dejar a Emma y a Ingrid a solas para que hablaran.

-gracias-

-perdón-

Dijeron ambas cuando por fin estuvieron solas.

-perdona lo que te hice sufrir Emma, mi intención nunca fue herirte, yo… yo solo…-

-Íngrid, gracias por ayudarme has demostrado ser mejor madre que Snow-

-ho! Emma en verdad lamento que todo esto pasara…-

-no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa nada de esto-

Durante los siguientes minutos hablaron sobre lo que Emma recién recordaba de su relación, después con la excusa de ayudar a Regina con la comida, Emma se dirigió a la cocina donde la morena cortaba unas verduras.

-chico, porque no vas y le haces compañía a Ingrid mientras yo ayudo a tu madre!- Henry solo asintió con la cabeza mientras salía de la cocina.

Una vez que se fue su hijo, Emma y Regina cruzaron su mirada y sin decir nada se abrazaron por un largo rato, el temor de poder haber perdido a su familia lleno sus corazones y lo único que querían en ese momento era liberarse de todo ese temor.

-sentí que te perdía- dijo Emma aferrándose a la morena.

-tranquila, estoy aquí, me salvaste- respondió Regina.

-no… no fui yo fue…-

-shh… ella eres tú… tu eres ella… lo vi en sus ojos, son los tuyos, los mismos de los que estoy locamente enamorada-

-alguien le ha dicho que es muy cursi señorita Mills-

-solo soy cursi con usted señorita Swan- respondió Regina mientras besaba lenta y amorosamente a Emma.

 **Es todo por ahora**

 **Gracias por los reviews**

 **Nos vemos…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Talvez la próxima semana**


	7. Ruby y Belle

Después de desaparecer en una nube lila Swan apareció en un auto rojo cerca de la mansión asustando a Ruby.

-pero qué demonios- casi grito la camarera

-porque nos estas espiando?- pregunto swan mientras todavía estaba con la capucha puesta.

-porque snow… espera –olfateando- Emma!?- swan sonrió al ver cómo era descubierta por el olfato de la loba.

-eres muy buena?!- decía mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando su identidad.

-qué pero como?!, que te paso?!- fue lo único que dijo Ruby al percatarse de la verdad edad de la rubia.

-bueno es una larga historia, déjame comenzar por el principio…- swan le conto lo que paso en su realidad, sus viajes por los universos y por el tiempo y porque había hecho todo esto.

-bueno, supongo que en verdad estas enamorada, Ruby en verdad está muy contenta por ti-

-Ruby?-

-si bueno, red(refiriéndose a su contraparte del bosque encantado) no se logra hacer a la idea de que estés con una mujer y menos de que sea la reina malvada, no lo tomes a mal pero en el bosque encantado no es muy bien vista la homosexualidad- dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente del auto, dejando que su mente divagara, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Swan.

-Ruby, hace tiempo que no hablamos, dime que te pasa?-

-estoy enamorada de… de… mi amiga-

-por favor… dime que no es Snow- dijo Swan mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

-que… no… no… no, es… es Belle- y cuando lo dijo se sonrojo toda

-que ella y Gold no están juntos?-

-no, se separaron hace unas semanas desde entonces nos hemos hecho muy cercanas y sin darme cuenta yo… yo solo me enamore-

-si lo sé, ya me habías contado, o me lo contaras… esto del viajar en el tiempo es confuso-

-si un poco- dijo Ruby riendo un poco, Emma no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo su amiga aun después de tantos años.

-necesito conseguir algunas cosas, ve a Grannys y habla con Belle, confiésale todo, sé que ella siente lo mismo que tú, cuando acaben regresen aquí y entren a la mansión necesito contarles a todos mi plan- y con eso desapareció en un humo lila, Ruby lo medito por unos segundos y decidió que seguiría a su corazón, arranco y se dirigió con rumbo a Grannys.

Mientras tanto Swan encapuchada aparecía en la biblioteca asustando a Belle –Ruby te espera en Grannys… largo- dijo y la pequeña morena sin decir nada salió corriendo del edificio, ella no había estado de acuerdo con lo que le querían hacer a Regina y por eso no estaba en el claro del bosque así como Ruby, cuando Snow llego contándoles todo lo sucedido y ordenándole a la loba que encontrara al encapuchado, se preocupó mucho porque si esa persona había podido derrotar a Gold, fácilmente podría acabar con cualquiera del pueblo y no quería que algo le pasara a su amiga… bueno tenia sentimientos por Ruby paraqué lo negaba, cuando vio al encapuchado frente a ella temió que algo le hubiera pasado a Ruby y después de reaccionar salió corriendo a Grannys para comprobar que Ruby estaba bien.

Swan bajo por el elevador a adonde había combatido con el dragón anteriormente encontrando solamente un montón de cenizas, con un pase mágico transformo las cenizas en una roca de color negro brillante, la tomo en sus manos, en esos momentos recordó la discusión que tuvo con Lily cuando le revelo que ella había derrotado a ese dragón que al final resultaba ser Maléfica, también recordó la promesa que le había hecho de revivirla si había la posibilidad.

-bueno continuemos- desapareciendo y reapareciendo en el mausoleo de Regina, tomo algunas pócimas, ingredientes raros y algunos objetos extraños, reviso cofres, libros y estantes buscando la última pieza de su plan, un corazón… un corazón que estaba protegido por poderosos hechizos –ok con esto termino las preparaciones, solo me falta una cosa pero esa la conseguiré antes de irme, será mejor que regrese- y con esto se esfumo del lugar.

-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\

-Henry a comer- decía Regina desde la cocina cuando una nube lila apareció sorprendiendo a todos

-la comida esta lista?- pregunto Swan haciendo que Regina soltara una pequeña risa

Lasaña… la comida favorita de Emma, todos sentados para comer se sorprendieron mucho al ver como Swan dejaba salir unas lágrimas, -perdonen es que hace mucho que probé esta lasaña, la extrañaba tanto- Íngrid y Henry le dieron un pequeño abrazo y Emma tomaba la mano de Regina la ver la escena.

Al terminar de comer Regina se disponía a discutir con Emma y con Swan lo que debía de hacer de ahora en adelante pero las palabras de Swan las dejaron confusas –demonios no aprende!- y después de esto se esfumo de nuevo.

-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-\\\\\

-/Momentos antes en Grannys\\\\\\-

-como derrotaremos a este nuevo enemigo-

-es muy poderoso-

-mato a Gold-

-por lómenos la reina malvada se quedaba tranquila-

Esos eran los comentarios que se escuchaban desde hace horas en la reunión improvisada, cuando una muy agitada Ruby entraba por la puerta principal.

-red… que haces aquí, ya la encontraste… contesta- pregunto Snow.

-yo… yo…- la loba tomo aire y reflexiono lo que debía de decir –seguí el rastro hasta la mansión de Regina, no… no intenten entrar, la mansión completa tiene un escudo mágico, regrese porque el encapuchado salió pero perdí su rastro-

-tenemos que encontrarlo, descubrir quién es, que quiere y porque ayudo a la reina malvada- dijo una de las hadas.

Aprovechando la confusión que habían logrados sus noticias Ruby se acercó a la cocina con su abuela

-abuela has visto a Belle-

-no… no la he visto, seguramente está en la biblioteca-

Y justamente en ese momento apareció Belle por la puerta del local –el encapuchado, la biblioteca… Ruby…- decía freáticamente la pequeña morena.

-tranquila, Ruby esta con su abuela, Blue ve con tus hadas a investigar si hay alguna forma de rastrearlo- comenzó a ordenar Snow mientras Bella salía corriendo a la cocina.

Al entrar Belle se olvidó de todo, donde estaban y que estaba pasando a su alrededor, cuando vio los ojos de Ruby el alma le regreso al cuerpo y en un momento de euforia salto a los brazos de la loba y la beso.

Ruby sorprendida por el beso no se movió ni un poco, cuando Belle se separó de ella completamente avergonzada sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento fue cuando reacciono tomando a Belle de las mejillas y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, granny presencio todo este espectáculo y no le sorprendió nada, durante los años de la maldición siempre sospecho que los gustos de su nieta eran diferentes y esas sospechas se aclararon cuando vio la interacción de esas dos durante los días que pasaban juntas, por desgracia granny no fue la única que presencio esta muestra de afecto, Snow quedo sin palabras al ver como su amiga besaba a la princesa Belle.

-primero mi hija y ahora mi amiga- gritaba Snow llamando la atención de todo el local –que rayos tiene este mundo que enferma a las personas para hacer esas atrocidades- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-no es ninguna enfermedad, es amor y tú más que nadie sabe que uno no elige a quien amar- respondió enojada a loba.

-claro que lo sé!, pero eso solo pasa cuando son un hombre y un mujer, no dos mujeres o dos hombres, eso está mal… es… es antinatural-

-creo que Mary Margaret lo entendería, pero tu Snow eres demasiado cerrada como para comprenderlo- respondió Ruby

-con quien estoy discutiendo, con mi amiga Red o con Ruby?- pregunto Snow

-con ambas, nunca estuve de acuerdo con muchas cosas del bosque encantado pero por miedo nunca dije nada, pero ahora no me callare lo que pienso- tomo la mano de Belle –estoy enamorada de Belle y nada de lo que digas o hagas me separara de ella-

-es una lástima… captúrenlas!- grito Snow y unos hombres entraron rápidamente a la cocina inmovilizando a Ruby y a Belle, entre empujones y gritos todos salieron de Grannys, poniendo a Ruby y Belle de rodillas.

-que planeas Snow- dijo la loba con odio en su voz.

-esta es una ejecución publica, Ruby, Belle retráctense de sus palabras y las perdonare, de lo contrario serán ejecutadas aquí mismo- ambas se miraron y sin decir ninguna palabra entendieron sus sentimientos.

-nunca- dijo Belle

-nos amamos y nada ni nadie lo evitara- respondió Ruby

-que esto sea un ejemplo para todos, no permitiré este tipo de atrocidades en mi reino, nadie esta exento de esta ley, ahora David procede- el saco su espada y la levanto dispuesto a cumplir con su orden cuando repentinamente salió volando junto con la mitad de los que estaban viendo toda la escena.

El encapuchado había aparecido, instintivamente todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, con apenas un pequeño gesto los que tenían apresadas a Ruby y a Belle salieron volando liberándolas, rápidamente Ruby tomo la mano de su amada y corrió junto al encapuchado, por otro lado la espada de David desapareció y reapareció en la mano de Swan.

-espera, quién eres? Porque haces esto?- pregunto Snow tratando de conseguir información.

Swan miro fijamente a Snow, sabía que el hechizo de su capucha evitaba que la reconocieran pero aun así miro a los ojos a la mujer que en su tiempo le arrebato al amor de su vida, Snow no pudo reconocer al encapuchado pero pudo sentir el inmenso odio que este sentía, tuvo miedo, verdadero miedo, este ser era muy poderoso y nadie sabía que era lo que quería o porque hacia lo que hacía, para alivio de todos una nube lila se llevó al encapuchado, Ruby y a Belle.

 **Es todo por ahora**

 **Mills: gracias por estar tan pendiente de la historia**


	8. Amor

-/en la mansión\\\\\\-

Mientras tanto en la mansión todos estaban preocupados por la repentina desaparición de Swan, cuando repentinamente en una nube lila apareció Swan acompañada de Ruby y Belle.

-bueno eso estuvo cerca- dijo Swan quitándose la capucha, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo esta se desmayó, asustando a todos.

Rápidamente Ruby la sostuvo antes de que callera al suelo –ella es Emma?- dijo sorprendida Belle la cual no estaba enterada de todo, Regina e Íngrid revisaron a Swan.

-solo esta exhausta- dijo Ingrid.

-ha usado mucha magia, es normal que su cuerpo este al límite- respondió Regina.

-supongo que un viaje en el tiempo, una pelea con Gold y quien sabe cuántas cosas más haya hecho en estas últimas horas, fueron demasiadas, incluso para mi yo del futuro- comento Emma mientras levantaba a su yo mayor y la llevaba a la habitación para que descasara.

-tranquila Belle nosotros les explicaremos todo- le decía Henry a la pequeña morena que seguía con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

En la habitación Emma contemplaba a su contraparte mayor, la veía detalladamente, cada arruga, cada pequeña cicatriz, cada cabello blanco, las manos desgastadas por años de trabajo.

-sigues igual de hermosa, aun después de 20 años- comento Regina desde la puerta mientras contemplaba la escena.

-oye no hagas que me ponga celosa de mi misma- respondió Emma mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia la morena.

-solamente estoy diciendo la verdad-

-me pregunto, que es lo que vio, lo que vivió durante estos 20 años-

-dijo que viajo por muchos mundos, seguramente metiéndose en problemas por buscar una forma de viajar en el tiempo y por ser una salvadora tan cabezona-

-oye- dijo un poco molesta Emma –no creo que después de haberte perdido a ti y a Henry siguiera siendo así-

-yo creo que si, a pesar de todo tienes un muy buen corazón y seguramente correrías a ayudar al necesitado- respondió la morena mientras tomaba a la rubia de la cintura

-tienes razón, siempre la tienes… debimos irnos cuando lo sugeriste- dijo Emma con la voz apagada.

-aún podemos irnos, tomar a Henry y nuestras cosas y comenzar una vida nueva en otro lugar-

-pero Snow…, ella no descansara hasta hacernos pagar por esto, no se detendrá hasta que todos regresen al bosque encantado- respondió la rubia con una clara preocupación en su voz.

-eso lo discutiremos cuando ella despierte, por ahora creo que debemos de ponernos al día con la loba y el ratón de biblioteca-

-oye no les digas así, si Emma las trajo seguramente es por una buena razón-

Las siguientes horas pasaron entre explicar lo que había pasado con Swan y lo que Ruby y Belle sabían del plan de Snow, cuando el sol se ocultó Regina se dispuso a cocinar la cena para las 7 personas que ahora estaban en su casa y ya que dos de esas personas eran la misma Emma, sabía que debía preparar mucha comida, cuando estuvo lista la cena Swan bajo con los demás, durante la cena hubo muchas bromas sobre que a pesar de estar tan cansada se había levantado para probar la comida de Regina, -que puedo decir, nunca pude encontrar comida más deliciosa, en ninguno de los mundos que visite- esta fue una de las muchas respuestas que daba Swan.

Después de la cena y que Henry fuera enviado a dormir las 6 mujeres estaban en la sala de Regina discutiendo sus siguientes pasos.

-es imposible que nos quedemos en el pueblo, tenemos que cruzar la frontera y buscar un nuevo hogar- decía Emma.

-estoy de acuerdo, pero el problema es que Ruby perderá sus recuerdos si cruza la línea- respondía Belle.

-ese no es problema, tengo un remedio para eso- contesto Swan mientras materializaba un frasco de color azul –tómalo poco antes de salir del pueblo y no olvidaras nada.

-entonces es un hecho que nos iremos del pueblo?- pregunto Regina

-sí, ustedes 5 se irán mañana por la mañana, Íngrid y yo nos quedaremos, hare un hechizo parecido al que casi te mata para enviar a todo el pueblo de regreso al bosque encantado y de esta manera nadie las seguirá-

-me parece bien pero… Ingrid estas segura de que quieres regresar?- pregunto Emma

-claro, estoy feliz de haber arreglado las cosas contigo, pero debo de arreglarlas también con Elsa-

-además la estaré acompañando todo el rato, no se preocupen estaremos bien- respondió Swan tranquilizando a la rubia

Después de ultimar los detalles de su partida, es decir, Emma no quería dejar su escarabajo amarillo y Regina se reusaba a ir los 5 en esa chatarra, al final decidieron que Ruby y Belle usarían el auto de la loba y que Regina, Emma y Henry se irían en al carro de le ex reina.

-gracias por acompañarnos por nuestras cosas- decía la loba.

-no se preocupen, después de desayunar iremos por sus pertenencias y partiremos lo antes posible-

-vengan las llevare a su habitación- Emma dirigía a Ruby y Belle.

-Regina necesito un poco de tu sangre para el hechizo- Swan le acercaba un pequeño frasco a la morena, en un movimiento rápido Regina se cortó la mano con magia y dejo caer unas gotas de sangre en el frasco –gracias por todo- dijo antes de darle un pequeño beso a Swan en los labios, después de eso la ex alcaldesa subió las escaleras en busca de su Emma.

-/en el cuarto de Ruby y Belle\\\\\\-

-Ruby, yo nunca he…-

-shhh, no digas nada, es muy pronto para pasar de unos besos apasionados, después… yo… yo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea mágica-

-te amo tanto-

-yo también te amo-

Y ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros.

-/en el cuarto de Emma y Regina\\\\\\-

-que te paso?- pregunto la rubia.

-nada, Emma necesitaba un poco de sangre para su hechizo- respondió la morena restándole importancia al pequeño corte que tenía.

Emma tomo la mano de Regina y sintió como la energía salía de sus manos, lo único que quería era cuidar y proteger a la mujer que amaba, Regina miraba asombrada como Emma despendía una luz blanca desde sus manos y como esta curaba su herida.

-tienes… tienes magia… magia blanca-

-lo único que quería, era curarte, no… no quiero que nada te pase- respondió Emma antes de besar tiernamente a la ex reina

-Emma-

-Regina-

Y esas fueron las únicas palabras que se dijeron antes de fundirse un beso que mostraba todo el amor y pasión que se tenían, se amaron por horas y sin darse cuenta durante este acto de amor una pequeña luz blanca salía del vientre de Emma y se depositaba en el de Regina, antes de saberlo ambas cayeron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

-/estudio\\\\\\-

Swan estaba sentada mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes que había tomado del mausoleo de Regina y algunos otros que ella traía, coloco un viejo pergamino sobre toda la mesa, dispuso unos pequeños platos en las esquinas del pentagrama y vaciaba pequeñas cantidades de polvos y pócimas en estos hasta que los cinco tenían una pequeña llama, coloco la sangre de Regina en el centro, entonces sintió como una maldición se rompía.

-extraño, no debería de haber ninguna maldición que romper- dijo para sí misma.

-no te preocupes amor, continua ya casi terminas con esto- Swan escucho la voz de Regina contestarle, no era la primera vez que creía escuchar la voz de su amada, incluso por un tiempo creyó que tenía alucinaciones donde Regina pasaba el rato con ella, después de un tiempo las alucinaciones pararon y la voz solamente se escuchaba en los momentos más difíciles, dándole los ánimos necesarios para seguir.

-claro Gina ya casi término- respondió mientras sacaba otro pergamino con símbolos raros


	9. Preparaciones

**Antes de comenzar con el cap quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones a** **Aerumina Rampante** **si lo prefieren pueden saltarse esta parte.**

 **Aerumina Rampante tienes toda la razón, si nos basamos en la clásica teoría del viaje en el tiempo (mostrada en la novela** ** _la máquina del tiempo_** **de H. ) Regina debería de morir, porque este es el detonante para que Emma viaje en el tiempo, pero podemos tomar como referencia otras teorías mostradas en diferentes obras**

 **The Terminator**

 **En estas películas se nos muestra que el mismo futuro influye en el pasado y el presente (el padre de John Connor), de tal manera que hay eventos que siempre suceden, su fecha puede variar pero el evento sucederá (la creación de Skynet y la guerra contra las maquinas).**

 **Back to the Future (Volver al futuro)**

 **En esta trilogía el pasado puede ser alterado teniendo buenos o malos resultados y solo aquellos que viajaron en el DeLorean conocen las diferentes líneas temporales (el mundo donde Biff es millonario y controla la ciudad).**

 **El Efecto Mariposa**

 **Parecido al anterior, el protagonista puede viajar en el tiempo a su propio pasado y tomar diferentes decisiones en puntos críticos de su vida cambiando enormemente su futuro y teniendo la posibilidad de poder recordar las diferentes líneas de tiempo.**

 **Dragon ball Z (saga de los androides/saga de Cell)**

 **Aquí quien viajo en el tiempo (Trunks) creo un universo nuevo al haber hecho el viaje, esto quiere decir que en su universo la historia no cambia y él puede regresar a su hogar cuando quiera, pero en el nuevo universo su intervención cambia por completo la historia.**

 **Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkabán**

 **Aquí Harry y Hermione con su viaje en el tiempo arreglan cosas sin dejar que los vean, mostrando que el tiempo es fijo y que no se pueden cambiar los eventos.**

 **Bueno podría seguirme con ejemplos pero creo que la idea básica es que tomare ciertas partes de las diferentes teorías de viajes en el tiempo y las combinare para que funciones a mis caprichos**

 **PD. Viny1090 Maybe yes, maybe not, It revealed in the next chapters**

-/a la mañana siguiente\\\\\\-

Regina despertó abrazada a Emma, como lo había hecho en muchas otras ocasiones, pero esta vez sintió algo diferente, al levantarse inconscientemente llevo su mano derecha a su vientre, no sabía bien porque lo hacía pero antes de que indagara más en esos pensamientos escucho gruñir el estómago de Emma, era sorprendente como aun estando dormida su estómago podía estar pidiendo comida y sin embargo se veía tan hermosa con su cabellos despeinado que Regina sintió como se hinchaba su corazón solo con observar a la mujer que amaba.

Al bajar dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, vio la puerta de su estudio abierta y decidió investigar un poco, al entrar encontró a Swan dormida sobre su escritorio con exactamente la misma expresión que Emma tenia, se acercó lentamente y acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, con este gesto Swan abrió lentamente los ojos.

-hola- dijo Regina.

-buenos días- respondió Swan.

Regina comenzó a inspeccionar lentamente todas las cosas que había en su escritorio, había un pergamino con un extraño pentagrama, pequeños platos con polvos de colores, algunos frascos que aun emitían un pequeño brillo y en el centro de todo esto estaba una pequeña perla de color morado, estiro su mano para tocarla pero Swan rápidamente la tomo.

-perdona Regina pero no debes de tocarla-

-qué es eso?- pregunto la ex reina.

-esto- mostrando la perla – es lo que enviara a todo el pueblo de regreso al bosque encantado- y antes de que Regina pudiera decir algo más escucho como el estómago de Swan gruñía, Regina dejo salir una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, dando el asunto por terminado salir de su estudio y se dispuso a comenzar con el desayuno.

Swan se sentó en la barra mientras miraba como Regina se desplazaba por toda la cocina con una facilidad impresionante, parecía que había nacido para cocinar, cuando la morena se agacho por unos ingredientes Swan tuvo una vista perfecta de ese trasero que en otra época la tenía loca, entonces sintió como alguien le daba un zape, rápidamente volteo esperando ver a su yo más joven pero no había nadie, solo ellas dos estaban en la planta baja de la casa, todos los demás seguían en el segundo piso.

-qué pasa?- pregunto Regina al ver como Swan buscaba a alguien.

-creí… creí que alguien estaba en la casa pero no… creo que fue solo mi imaginación- respondió Swan todavía un poco confundida.

-crees que alguien se haya podido meter en la mansión?-

-no… no, tengo varias barreras poderosas y algunos detectores que me avisarían si alguien tratase de entrar, de hecho hay tres personas vigilando la mansión pero no se atreven a acercarse mucho-

-quienes son y donde estan?- pregunto un poco molesta Regina.

-uno de los enanos ha estado toda la noche en el auto azul que esta estacionado en la esquina-

-la vecina de enfrente la señora Maggie?... se para en su ventana cada 10 minutos y mira para acá pero no hace nada mas-

-y el hada azul ha tratado de ver que hay dentro de la casa toda la noche con diferentes hechizos, pero la muy tonta no sabe cómo usar apropiadamente los ojos de la mandrágora y seguramente ya se los acabo- respondió Swan tranquilamente.

-esas hadas solo sirven para concederles deseos estúpidos a las princesitas mimadas- respondía Regina con indiferencia mientras regresaba a preparar el desayuno.

-y es por eso que Gold casi termina con todas ellas cuando trato de apoderarse del bosque encantado-

Regina miro con curiosidad a Swan ante esa declaración –en el futuro, antes de que Merlín y yo lo derrotáramos casi arraso con todas las hadas del bosque encantado- una pequeña sonrisa malvada de parte de Regina se dejó mostrar haciendo que Swan soltara una carcajada.

Poco a poco los demás habitantes de la casa bajaron y se reunieron para desayunar, entre risas y bromas transcurrió uno de los momentos más "normales y tranquilos" que habían tenido en las últimas 24 horas.

-bueno será mejor que recojamos sus cosas, regresaremos aquí y después iremos al límite de la ciudad- hablo Swan dando órdenes a todos en la casa.

Belle y Ruby rápidamente se colocaron cerca de Swan –nos vemos en un rato- dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer las tres su ya característico humo lila.

-no es raro que ella tenga magia lila y yo blanca?- pregunto Emma a Regina la cual después de pensarlo por unos instantes respondió.

-ella ha vivido muchas cosas, por lo general el asesinato de un ser amado nos puede cambiar radicalmente, mírame a mí, me convertí en la reina malvada después de perder a Daniel, probablemente su magia blanca se volvió lila antes de que aprendiera a usarla-

Emma le dio un beso en los labios a su amada y después comenzaron a empacar para su viaje.

-/biblioteca, cuarto de Belle\\\\\\-

-no tengo mucho así que será rápido… crees que podría llevarme algunos libros?- pregunto a Swan.

-dos o tres pero que no sean de magia, sería un poco peligroso si alguien hiciera magia por accidente-

-creí que era un mundo sin magia?- pregunto la loba.

-si hay magia, solo que es muy difícil de conseguir, además que se comporta de manera extraña, es mejor que no traten de realizar ningún hechizo- respondió Swan mientras caminaba hacia la entrara poniéndose su capucha.

Ruby tomo la mano de Belle y continuaron guardando las cosas que esta se quería llevar, mientras tanto Swan se paraba en la puerta de la biblioteca viendo hacia el pueblo, extrañamente parecía que todo el pueblo estaba desierto, pero Swan podía sentir como casi todos los habitantes estaban reunidos en la alcaldía, a excepción de dos, uno estaba en la posada de Granny y el otro seguramente Gold en su tienda.

-Emma, estamos listas- dijo Ruby haciendo que Swan regresara al interior de edificio.

Pero antes de que se reunieran las tres mujeres, Swan sintió una fuerte magia que parecía tratar de inmovilizarla, por su parte Ruby y Belle se asustaron al ver como unas cadenas negras semitransparentes aparecían alrededor de Emma.

-ja… novatos!- dijo Swan con mucha confianza antes de cerrar sus ojos y liberarse de las cadenas rompiéndolas con pura fuerza.

-quieren jugar con fuego, bueno creo que es hora que se quemen un poco- Swan junto sus manos y al separarlas un poco apareció una llama azul entre ellas, un humo lila envolvió la llama y esta desapareció.

-estas bien?- pregunto la loba.

-que paso?- Belle dijo.

-las hadas son muy torpes con los hechizos que no necesitan de polvo de duende, trataron de atraparme con la maldición de "las cadenas negras" pero su magia es muy débil- respondió Swan tranquilamente como si fuera algo cotidiano, a pesar de que ese hechizo es uno de los más peligrosos.

-y que hiciste tú con el fuego azul-

-les queme las cejas… eso es todo lo que llevaras?- pregunto porque solamente era dos maletas medianas y una pequeña caja.

-si, la mayoría es ropa, no he estado mucho tiempo en esta tierra así que no tango tantas cosas que quiera llevarme- respondió la princesa sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Con un pase rápido aparecieron en el hostal de Granny con todo y las maletas de Belle, para su sorpresa, alguien estaba esperándolas.

-me alegra que estés bien!- dijo Granny mientras abrazaba a su nieta.

Swan presencio la tierna imagen, siempre supo que sin importar que, granny siempre querría a Ruby.

Rápidamente ambas subieron a la habitación de la loba mientras Ruby le contaba todo lo sucedido a su abuela, rápidamente Belle las siguió dejando a Swan en la recepción del hostal, esta se sentó detrás del mostrador y antes de que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida sobre el mostrador, el cansancio por estar usando tanta magia la venció por unos instantes.

Swan sentía como acariciaban su cabello –descansa amor, pronto estaremos juntas- escucho como le decía una voz que la tranquilizaba –juntas- respondió Swan entresueños.

15 minutos después las mujeres bajaban con dos grandes maletas.

-segura que no quieres ir con nosotras abuela- preguntaba Ruby

-no mi niña, a pesar de todo extraño el bosque encantado y me gustaría regresar, además ahora que veo que estarás muy bien acompañada no me preocupo porque sé que estarás bien- respondió la anciana mientras miraba a Belle.

-le prometo que cuidare de Ruby con mi vida- decía una Belle muy sonrojada.

-te la encargo-

-Emma, Emma, EMMA, despierta- decía Ruby tratando de despertar a la rubia, lentamente Swan abrió los ojos, recordando donde estaba.

-ya terminaron?!, será mejor que regresemos a la casa de Regina- respondió Swan mientras soltaba un enorme bostezo.

-Emma, te encargo mucho a Ruby… puede ser un poco cabeza dura pero sé que se comportara- dijo la abuelita mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a la rubia.

-no te preocupes, me encargare que estén a salvo- después de despedirse las tres se dirigieron al auto de la loba para subir las maletas, una vez echo esto se dirigieron hacia la casa de la ex alcaldesa.

Swan comenzaba a sentir como se volvía a quedar dormida, recordó ese año en Arendelle en que aprendía magia y como siempre terminaba completamente agotada al punto de que se dormía a eso de las 8 de la noche, era raro que estuviera tan cansada, pero rápidamente atribuyo ese cansancio a todos los conjuros y hechizos que había lanzado en tan poco tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a la casa de Regina y observo como Emma, Regina y Henry ya se encontraban listos para partir esperándolas frente a la cochera de la ex alcaldesa.


	10. Lily

-listas?- pregunto Swan no solo hacia Emma y Regina, también era para Ruby y Belle.

Todos solamente asintieron y sin decir ninguna palabra subieron a los autos de Regina y Ruby, cerca de 30 minutos después estaban deteniéndose en el límite de la ciudad, todos bajaron de los autos para las últimas indicaciones.

-bien, Regina aquí está mi último regalo- dijo Swan mientras mostraba un pequeño cuaderno de color rojo –está encantado y les dará las indicaciones que necesiten cuando las requieran-

-gracias- Respondió Regina mientras tomaba el cuaderno, después de un pequeño abrazo se separaron.

-siempre estaré en deuda- dijo Emma al estar de frente con su yo mayor.

-se feliz y hazla feliz y quedaremos a mano- respondió Swan mientras se soltaba del abrazo de su contraparte mas joven.

-gracias por todo ma- decía Henry al abrazar fuertemente a Swan

-te quiero chico- le respondía la rubia.

Después de despedirse de Ruby y Belle, todos a excepción de Íngrid y ella, subieron a los autos y pasaron la línea del pueblo, Swan solo pudo ver como los dos autos se perdían entre el bosque dejando caer una pequeña lagrima.

-estas bien?- pregunto Ingrid

-sí, es solo que, por 20 años llore su muerte y verla tan feliz…- respondía Swan con la voz quebrada.

-hiciste lo correcto, la salvaste, salvaste a Regina, Emma y Henry- decía Ingrid mientras la abrazaba.

-no solo a ellos, también a Ruby y a Belle- Íngrid estaba un poco confundida por las palabras de Swan.

-en mi tiempo Ruby se le declaraba a Belle y juntas escapaban, pero cuando Rumpel las comenzó a cazar creyeron que Nieves las podría ayudar, eso fue un gran error, según se, en el momento en que Ruby le confeso sus sentimientos por Belle a Nieves esta las mando encarcelar para luego dárselas a Gold- Ingrid quedo sorprendida ante esa confesión, sabia que Nieves albergaba cierta oscuridad en su corazón pero jamás imagino que fuera capaz de eso.

-no pude salvarlas, para cuando derrotamos a Rumpel ellas ya eran solamente unas muñecas-

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **-(2 horas después en el auto de Regina)-**

Un silencio se había instalado desde que habían cruzado el límite de Storybrooke, un silencio cómodo, solamente se escuchaba la radio, repentinamente la libreta roja comenzó a brillar.

 _"paren a comer"_

Decía en la libreta, ambas se meraban extrañadas, parar a comer, porque, para que, pero cuando apareció un restaurante a los pocos minutos supieron que necesitaban entrar a ese lugar.

-qué bueno que paramos, me moría de hambre- decía Ruby mientras se estiraba.

Dentro el restaurante parecía normal, nada del otro mundo, los 5 se sentaron mientras veían la carta para decidir que pedir.

-que les sirvo- dijo la camarera, después de tomar todos los pedidos retiro los menús de la mesa, fue en ese momento en que Emma noto una marca de nacimiento muy especial en la muñeca de la camarera, sin pensarlo dos veces rápidamente tomo su mano, asustándola y sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa.

-lily?-

-Emma?-

Antes de que alguien pudiera mencionar alguna palabra, el cuaderno brillo nuevamente.

 _"paren a comer"_

 _"ella sabe"_

Solamente dos palabras nuevas habían aparecido, pero eso era suficiente para cambiar todo, Lily sabia.

-cómo es que sabes?-

Lily suspiro –dame un momento, iré a dejar sus órdenes y regreso, ok- Emma solamente movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, mientras Lily daba media vuelta y entraba a la cocina.

-no puedo creer que ella sea Lily y que además sepa todo- hablo Regina mientras todos estaban en completo silencio.

La confusión en las caras de Ruby, Belle y Henry era comprensible, Lily era un tema muy delicado para Emma y solamente lo había hablado con la ex reina.

-es una amiga que conocí mientras robaba en una tienda, pasamos una temporada juntas pero resulto que ella no era huérfana como yo, me mintió… después cuando creía que había encontrado una buena familia ella reapareció y lo arruino todo- decía la rubia para que todos conocieran su historia.

-me gustaría decir que lo siento, pero la verdad es que era necesario que las cosas pasaran así, de otra forma tal vez no hubieras aceptado ir a Storybrooke- decía Lily mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse junto a todos.

-después de nuestro último encuentro- comenzó a relatar su historia bajo la atenta mirada de todos- mientras esperaba en la estación de autobuses un hombre se me acerco y me conto de dónde provenía, porque todo me salía mal y cual era mi propósito en este mundo sin magia-

-recuerdo que decías eso, que lo arruinabas todo pero que cuando estabas conmigo todo parecía natural- hablo Emma al recordar como Lily le suplicaba que no la dejase.

-eso es porque yo tengo algo que originalmente era tuyo… tu potencial para el mal- todos se quedaron en silencio, parecía ser algo serio, Emma, Ruby y Henry no sabían exactamente a qué se refería Lily, Belle creía haber leído algo por el estilo en alguno de los libros que tanto frecuentaba, la única que sabía perfectamente lo que estas palabras significaban era Regina.

-sabes quién es tu madre?- pregunto la ex reina.

-si- contesto Lily.

-es Maléfica verdad!-

-si- solo eso dijo Lily antes de soltar una lágrima.

-MALDITA!- grito Regina mientras golpeaba la mesa con la mano asustando a todos –se supone que yo era la reina malvada en ese entonces, porque ella siendo uno de los "héroes" maldijo a una inocente criatura- durante unos momento nadie dijo nada hasta que Belle se decidió a hablar.

-Regina exactamente que hiso Nieves?-

-yin y yang, bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, hay un equilibrio, todas las personas tienen un poco de ambas cuando nacen, dependiendo de su educación y experiencia uno puede ser un héroe o un villano, pero hay un hechizo que puede retirar esa parte malvada o de oscuridad de un no-nato y pasarla a otro, condenando a este último a una vida de desgracias sin importar que tan bueno quiera ser-

Otro silencio se estableció… esta vez fue Lily quien hablo –Regina como es que sabes que Maléfica era mi madre?-

-antes de lanzar la Maldición, tuve dudas si era lo mejor, viaje para pedir consejo a Mal… pero… cuando llegue la encontré moribunda… "no me la quiten"… "es todo lo que me queda"… decía una y otra vez, en su momento creí que solo estaba delirando por lo débil de su estado, la flecha que le saque del hombro estaba envenenada, una veneno que en fuertes cantidades podría llegar a matar a las hadas- todos se quedaron en silencio pidiendo una explicación a la última frase.

-Mal es parte hada y parte humana- respondió, mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventana para tratar de calmarse –originalmente Mal hubiera sido la vicealcaldesa, supuse que habían descubierto esa parte de mis planes y por eso la atacaron-

-ella estaba tan débil que la única forma en que podría sobrevivir a la maldición era en su forma de dragón, así que la obligue a transformarse y la encerré bajo la torre del reloj- al escuchar esto Emma se tensó, el dragón que enfrento y derroto volviéndolo cenizas era una persona… era la madre de Lily, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-tranquila Emma, sé que mi madre está muerta y que tú la mataste… no te culpo… solo somos víctimas del destino…- respondía Lily hasta que la pequeña libreta rojo comenzó a brillar, Emma tomo la libreta y leyó su contenido -parece que mi otro yo no está de acuerdo con el destino- y con una sonrisa le entrego la libreta a Lily para que leyera el contenido.

 _"si quieres ir con tu madre arranca la siguiente hoja, sigue el mapa y las instrucciones y llegaras al bosque encantado"_

Lily completamente confundida miro a Emma, no entendía a que se refería con su otra yo y las palabras escritas en la libreta.

-deja que te cuente una la historia de un pequeño cisne muy testarudo- dijo Emma mientras otra camarera llegaba con los pedidos de todos (si… casi olvido que se supone que pararon para comer).

Cuando casi habían terminado de comer Emma estaba terminando de contar su historia… bueno la historia de Swan –bueno que piensas?-

-pienso que en verdad amas Regina, mira que viajar por 20 años solo para rescatarla-

-claro que la amo y ahora que estaremos juntas jamás me separare de ella- respondió Emma mientras abrazaba a Regina y esta le daba un beso.

-y que has pensado Lily, harás caso a la Emma del futuro e iras tras tu madre?- pregunto Belle.

-iré, si hay la posibilidad de que pueda reunirme con mi madre no la desaprovechare- dijo muy decidida –tengo que hacer algunas cosas… las veo aquí en 20 minutos- y sin esperar una respuesta se levantó de la mesa y desapareció por la cocina.

25 minutos después se encontraban afuera del restaurante sentados en unas pequeñas bancas esperando a que Lily llegara.

–No puede ser- dijo Regina al reconocer a Lily llegar en un escarabajo Rojo brillante, aunque un poco desgastado por lo viejo que era, Lily bajo del vehículo un poco agitada.

-perdón por el retraso, tengan a ustedes les será de más ayuda que a mí- dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre a Emma, cuando esta le abrió encontró un gran fajo de billetes.

-Lily no po…-

-nada de eso, esos billetes verdes no me servirán de nada en el bosque encantado, ni siquiera mis ropas me serán útiles, esta es mi dirección quédense con lo que quieran y tiren el resto-

Emma no dijo nada, aún no sabían si las cuentas de Regina desaparecerían y en caso de que eso pasara ocuparían algo de dinero para poder sobrevivir hasta que encontraran algo con que mantenerse.

-ten- Emma le entrego al cuaderno, Lily lo tomo y arranco la página que necesitaba, justo en ese momento un mapa se dibujó en la hoja y un camino de flechas parpadeantes mostraba el camino a seguir.

-suerte, espero que logres encontrar a tu madre- dijo Emma.

-gracias y espero que sean muy felices- respondió Lily mientras abrazaba a Emma, después de despedirse de todos emprendió su viaje.

Dos horas después el mapa le pedía que se metiera en un camino de tierra, 20 minutos más tarde estaba llegando al final de este camino, solo había un pozo en la mitad del bosque.

 _"déjame caer al pozo y espera la magia"_

Se escribían esas palabras en la hoja mientras caminaba hacia el pozo, sin dudarlo arrojo el papel y unos segundos después una nube de color lila salía del pozo, cuando la nube la rodeo completamente empezó a regresar por donde vino, llevándose a Lily y al pozo dejando solamente al escarabajo.

 **Bueno todo por el momento**


	11. 6

La casa de Lily había sido extrañamente familiar, Emma no sabía si era por la oscuridad que Lily tenia de ella o porque habían vivido vidas similares, en fin… tomaron la ropa que dejo atrás Lily y la donaron a la caridad y los pocos electrodomésticos que esta tenia los conservaron, el viaje hasta Boston siguió sin ninguna demora, para mala suerte de Emma su antiguo departamento ya no seguía disponible, por lo cual tuvieron que quedarse en un hotel cercano.

A la mañana siguiente los 5 integrantes de esta ya peculiar familia se encontraban desayunando en un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca del hotel, discutían como procederían de ahora en adelante, lo primero era revisar si las cuentas de Regina todavía existían, Emma sugería que podría regresar a ser caza recompensas o podría ingresar a la policía, pero esto a Regina no le agradaba mucho, Ruby aseguro que lo único que sabía hacer era servir platos así que buscaría empleo de camarera, mientras que Belle quería algo relacionado con los libros.

-me gustaría ofrecerte un empleo aquí… pero parece que los dueños buscan vender el local- le dijo una de las camareras de manera muy seductora a Ruby mientras dejaba la cuenta, haciendo que Belle apretara los puños de celos.

-y sabes porque quieren vender el restaurante?, no perece que les esté yendo tan mal- pregunto Emma tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

-según dicen el dueño quiere invertir en otro negocio y la dueña no quiere hacerse cargo del lugar… pero- comenzó a hablar casi susurrando –la verdad es que el dueño engaño a su esposa con la cocinera y en el divorcio ninguno de los dos se quiso quedar con el restaurante-

Sin que nadie se diera cuanta la libreta roja comenzó a brillar nuevamente, esta vez fue Henry quien la abrió y se dio cuenta que solo había una palabra nueva.

 _"cómprenlo"_

Discretamente le mostro el mansaje a su madre morena la cual sonrió, en una de sus muchas platicas con Emma le había contado que a ella le hubiera gustado tener su propio restaurante, ya que amaba cocinar y ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad.

-crees que pueda hablar con el dueño sobre el precio del local- dijo Regina dejando a todos perplejos.

-ahora no está pero creo que llegara después de las 12- respondió la camarera.

-en ese caso dígale que regresaremos a esa hora para negociar- dijo Regina mientras se levantaba, lentamente todos la siguieron.

-amor se que te gustaría tener un restaurante pero no crees que primero deberíamos ver otras opciones, es más primero deberíamos ver si podemos pagar uno- decía Emma mientras trataba de alcanzar a la morena.

Regina sin detenerse le mostro la librea a Emma, la cual se la paso a las dos que las seguían.

-no quiero que esa mosca muerta trabaje junto a Ruby, o la despiden o tu –señalo a Ruby- te buscas un trabajo en otro lugar- dijo Bella mientras miraba la libreta.

-no estés celosa amor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti- decía Ruby haciendo que Emma y Regina rieran.

La primera parada después del desayuno fue el banco, para la suerte de todos las cuentas de Regina seguían intactas y Emma por fin supo cuánto había ahorrado Regina en todos estos años como alcaldesa.

-no es que sea interesada o una caza fortunas, pero me alegra que todas tus cuentas sigan intactas- decía la rubia mientras besaba a su morena.

-lo siguiente es encontrar un lugar para quedarnos, hay que encontrar unos departamentos que se acomoden a nuestro presupuesto y si están cerca mejor- dijo una muy feliz Emma mientras salían del banco.

-nada de departamentos, comprare una casa lo suficientemente grande para que los 5 estemos cómodos- respondió la morena con toda naturalidad, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Regina no es necesario, Belle y yo encontraremos trabajo y un pequeño departamento…-

-nada de eso, estamos juntas en esto así que se acostumbran a que viviremos todas juntas y fin de la discusión- decía mientras que Emma muy contenta tomaba la mano de su novia.

Después de consultar una cita con una agencia para que les mostrara algunas casas que se ajustaran a sus necesidades se tomaron el resto del tiempo libre hasta que se llegara la hora de hablar con el dueño del restaurante.

Regresaron alrededor de las 12:30 y conversaron con el dueño de sus intenciones de adquirir el restaurante, logrando llegar a un acuerdo, claro que las constantes insinuaciones del hombre para con Regina, casi hacen que Emma le diera una golpiza, por suerte para todos nada de esto ocurrió.

-Emma cálmate- decía la morena.

-nada de calmarme, voy a matar a ese infeliz, como osa coquetearte, le voy a cortar las …- se quejaba Emma hasta que Regina la callo con un beso.

-mmm… que decía…- balbuceo Emma mientras estaba en los brazos de Regina.

-que fácil te manipulan má- se burlaba Henry.

-ahora hay que buscar una casa para todos- respondió Regina antes de que Emma comenzara una discusión con su hijo.

La búsqueda de la casa fue relativamente fácil, no tardaron mucho en encontrar una casa lo suficientemente grande como para todos y que estuviera en una buena zona.

1 mes después

Emma se encontraba junto con Regina en el baño de su "nueva" casa, mientras Regina vomitaba por segunda vez antes del desayuno, Emma sobaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-Amor tenemos que llevarte con el doctor- decía la rubia.

-no es nada, seguramente la nueva receta de Ruby me cayó pasada- respondía la morena mientras se lavaba los dientes por segunda vez en la mañana.

-Amor… tengo miedo que algo nos pase… desde que dejamos Storybrooke, todo no ha salido de maravilla, tenemos un restaurante, casa, Henry ya está en la escuela… yo… temo que algo nos quiera quitar nuestra felicidad…- decía Emma sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-Emms… nada nos quitara nuestra felicidad… ok... mira si te hace sentir mejor vamos al médico para que te tranquilices-

Para las 10 de la mañana ya se encontraban sentadas en el consultorio del médico esperando por los resultados, Emma se encontraba nerviosa porque el medico pidió hacer unos exámenes que según él y Regina eran de rutina pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación a la rubia.

-muy bien señoras… tengo los resultados… y… tengo la razón de sus constantes vómitos, su malestar a los olores fuertes y la sensibilidad que ha tenido en los pezones…- justo en ese momento todos los puntos se conectaron para Emma y antes de que el medo dijera su resultado ella grito.

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- dejando sorprendida a Regina y asustando un poco al médico.

-como no me di cuenta, yo pase por lo mismo- decía Emocionada la rubia.

-efectivamente, según estos resultados tiene aproximadamente 4 semanas… por ahora le recetare unas vitaminas y les recomendare que hablen del tema con su ginecólogo…- decía el doctor mientras Emma escuchaba atentamente cada instrucción, por otro lado Regina estaba estupefacta con la noticia.

Salieron de la consulta con una Emma alegre y con Regina sin decir ninguna palabra, al momento en que Emma noto esto, llevo a Regina a un parque cercano y se sentaron en una banca para poder hablar del tema.

-Amor que pasa, no has dicho nada desde que nos dieron la noticia… acaso no quieres al bebe?- pregunto Emma un poco nerviosa por la respuesta

-es que… yo… yo… yo soy estéril…- respondió la morena, provocando que Emma se le quedara mirando sin poder comprender sus palabras

-hace tiempo… en el bosque encantado, tome una poción que me dejo estéril-

-porque harías algo como eso?-

-quería herir a mi madre, ella esperaba que tuviera un heredero y yo en el afán de hacerla sufrir me deje estéril-

-bueno parece que no solo rompí esa maldición, también deje embarazada a mi mujer-decía Emma muy orgullosa.

-Señorita Swan- dijo Regina en un tono muy sensual- dos cosas, uno, como está segura que este bebe es suyo-

-simplemente lo sé, este pequeñín- decía mientras posaba su mano en el vientre de Regina- es la mejor prueba que somos almas gemelas, además que tu estas tan loca por mi como yo lo estoy por ti- respondió Emma con una enorme sonrisa.

-lo de estar loca no lo discutiré, y dos desde cuando soy su mujer-

-juro que estaba buscando un buen momento, una cena en un restaurante lujoso, durante una caminata por la playa o en nuestra casa a la luz de las velas, pero creo que este es el mejor momento- Emma se levantó de banco y se arrodillo frente a Regina sacando una pequeña caja de color rojo de su chaqueta.

-Regina… quieres ser mi esposa?-


	12. Regreso

2 meses después

Emma estaba parada frente al altar visiblemente nerviosa, se encontraba en al patio de su casa en una pequeña, modesta pero significativa boda, Regina había insistido que solo quería un evento pequeño, con solo sus pocos conocidos, nada extravagante ni ostentoso –solo quiero que estés junto a mí en el altar- eso fue lo que dijo la ex reina cuando estaba planeando la ceremonia.

La rubia bestia un traje azul claro con adornos dorados, pantalón negro y una sencilla cola de caballo, según Henry ella en verdad se veía como todo un caballero.

-tranquila Emma, porque tan nerviosa?- preguntaba Ruby

-no se, solo… solo estoy nerviosa- respondía la rubia.

La música comenzó a sonar dando a entender que la "novia" había llegado, Regina de la mano de su hijo lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que marcaba perfectamente su figura, pero cuidando que no estuviera apretado del vientre, Emma se quedó sin palabras, ante ella estaba la visión más hermosa que jamás había presenciado, para ella todo el mundo desapareció.

-Emma!- decía Regina.

-si! Acepto!-

-no querida, la ceremonia todavía no comienza, te pregunte que como me veo-

-ha si… yo… te vez hermosa- provocando la risa de varios de los presentes.

6 meses después

-te odio- decía la morena mientras pujaba.

-lo se amor, yo también te amo- respondía la rubia mientras Regina le destrozaba la mano.

-vamos… puje… ya casi sale- decía el doctor.

-me embarazaste, tenías que inflar tu ego embarazándome-

-pues no recuerdo que te quejaras mucho-

-no te hagas la graciosa Swan, HAAA!- pujo una última vez Regina.

-WAAA! WAAA!- se escuchaba

-señoras, les presento a su nueva hija- una enfermera les entregaba a la pequeña bebe envuelta en una manta.

Unas horas después se encontraban en el cuarto de Regina con la bebe dormida en los brazos de su madre morena, Henry entro corriendo mientras Ruby y belle le seguían.

-chicos les presento a la nueva integrante de la familia Swan-Mills, Íngrid-

9 meses antes en Storybrooke

-mi reina, según mis cazadores, Emma, Regina, Henry, Belle y Ruby acaban de cruzar la línea y han salido del pueblo, el encapuchado y la otra rubia se han quedado en el pueblo- decía un hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a Snow

-Maldita sea, tenemos que recuperar a Regina, solo su muerte nos regresara el bosque encantado-

-pero como lo haremos, todo el que sale pierde todos sus recuerdos- mencionaba David mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la alcaldía.

-no lo se, ok, pero no podemos dejar que se escape nuestra única oportunidad de castigar a Regina-

Justo en ese momento una nube lila y una blanca aparecieron

-entonces solo buscas venganza?- hablo Ingrid

-no, busco justicia, ella debe de pagar por lo que nos hizo, además que solo con su muerte podremos regresar al bosque encantado-

-y si les diera una forma de regresar al bosque encantado pero a cambio deben de olvidase de su hija y nieto- menciono Íngrid.

-la tomaríamos- respondió Snow sin dudarlo.

-si ella prefiere a esa… bruja, sobre su familia, pues que se la quede, nosotros regresaremos al bosque encantado-

-esa bruja es su familia- respondió Emma mientras se quitaba la capucha.

-Emma… como… eras tu?... porque?-

-calla, no me interesa darte explicaciones o escuchar tus estupideces, toma esto- le arrojo la perla- rómpelo y todos regresaremos al bosque encantado- dijo Emma sumamente molesta.

-regresaras con nosotros?, serás nuestra princesa?, veras que te encantara el castillo, es muy herm..-

-calla, viajare con ustedes pero no seré su princesa o me quedare en su castillo, cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo me iré a Arendelle con Íngrid y ustedes nunca sabrán nada mas de mi-

-pero… pero… eres mi hija, eres una princesa y tienes una responsabilidad con tu pueblo y…-

-No!, acabas de cambiarme por una forma de regresar al bosque encantado, así que vive con las consecuencias de tus decisiones-

-además Emma no estará sola, en Arendelle será tratada como toda una princesa-

-Gracias- decía Emma mientras tomaba el hombro de Íngrid.

-bien… si así lo deseas, quédate con esa bruja de hielo y no con tu madre-

-ella ha demostrado ser mejor madre que tu!-

-CALLLAAA!- sin darse cuenta Snow apretó fuertemente la mano donde tenía la perla rompiéndola y liberando un humo negro por todo el pueblo que después de unos segundos se llevó todo, dejando solamente un camino viejo y un solitario poso.

-Emma, Emma, cariño despierta, te tengo una sorpresa-

-5 minutos más, ven, solo 5 minutos y me levanto- respondió la rubia

-amor, no estamos en nuestra habitación, abre los ojos mi patito feo- justo en ese momento Emma estuvo consciente de la mano que acariciaba su rostro.

-Regina!-

-hola amor-

-dónde estamos?- pregunto Emma al ver que solo había color blanco a su alrededor

-y que haces tú aquí?, no deberías de estar con Henry y con mi yo más joven?-

-lo estoy… y también estoy aquí, contigo, nunca te he abandonado- decía la morena mientras besaba los labios de Emma.

-creo que yo pudo explicar mejor la situación- hablo un enorme león que caminaba lentamente hacia ellas.

-Aslan… que está pasando… no es que me esté quejando pero si quiero una explicación-

-hija mía… desde que nos conocimos note como eras protegida por alguien más, en su momento no pude hacer nada pero ahora las cosas son diferentes-

-Regina acaso tu!?-

-si, desde que morí, he estado tu lado o pensante que podías aprender magia en solo un año cuando los más habilidosos les toma varios-

-Regina… dime… cuál es tu deseo?-

-yo solo quiero estar junto a Emma- contesto la morena mientras tomaba la mano de Emma.

-muy bien, tu deseo será concedido- en ese momento una fuerte luz, comenzó a iluminar tola la habitación, Emma y Regina se abrazaron esperando que todo pasara.

Cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraban en una pradera, en un paisaje que les parecía muy familiar.

-Emma, donde estaban temí que no pudieras regresar- decía Íngrid mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Regina… que… que haces aquí, no deberías de…- Íngrid fue interrumpida por Emma.

-yo también le hice las misma preguntas, ven en el camino te explico que paso-

-camino?, vamos por Elsa verdad?-

-no, primero tengo que recibir a una vieja amiga-


	13. Aurora y Mulan

-supongo que las cosas están saliendo bien, digo no solo recuperaste a Regina, también parece que Aslan te rejuveneció- le decía Íngrid a Emma mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-que puedo decir, parece que le caí muy bien- respondía Emma mientras recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de Regina

Ya levaban cerca de 1 hora esperando a que pasara algo en ese pozo, cuando repentinamente un humo lila empezó a salir de pozo tomado forma humana y apareciendo Lily después de que el humo se disipara.

-eso… fue raro-

-hola amiga- saludaba Emma.

-Emma!... que haces aquí… y… donde es aquí?- preguntaba Lily.

-bueno… primero no soy la Emma que viste en el restaurante, segundo, aquí es nuestro mundo natal… el bosque encantado y lo que hago aquí es cumplir mi promesa… dime quieres reunirte con tu madre verdad?-

-si- respondía su amiga.

-bien necesitare un poco de tu sangre- decía la rubia mientras aparecía la espada de David.

-solo… solo unas gotas verdad?- decía un poco perturbada su amiga

-tranquila, la espada también es necesaria, no te apuñalare con ella- Emma le respondía mientras colocaba una roca negra en el suelo.

Con unas gotas de sangre de ambas y la espada que termino con la vida de Maléfica el ritual estaba completo, un humo verde salía de la roca, cuando el humo se disipo la madre de Lily estaba de pie ante todos.

-mamá!- grito Lily mientras abrazaba a su rubia madre.

-que!?, quién eres?- preguntaba maléfica aun confundida, cuando miro detenidamente a la muchacha que la estaba abrazando inmediatamente reconoció los ojos de esta, esos mismos ojos que ella tanto amaba los cargaba aquella joven que le acababa de decir mama.

-hija?!- y devolvió el abrazo.

-que… que paso?- pregunto Maléfica cuando se separó un poco de su hija.

-querida que es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto Regina

-nos atacaron, yo estaba débil… acababa de tenerte como un hermoso huevo blanco- le dijo a Lily- intente detenerlos pero tuve que tomar una decisión, o la protegía a ella o te protegía a ti- confeso mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija- escape hacia mi antiguo castillo para salvarte… pero… pero me estaban esperando, sentí un enorme dolor en mi hombro y lo demás esta muy confuso-

-Snow, charmin y compañía te tendieron esa trampa, cuando te encontré estabas muy débil, la única forma en que podía sobrevivir al veneno era en tu forma de dragón y así te lleve a Storybrooke… pero ella no llego junto con la maldición-

-y… al parecer Gold… rumpel se aprovechó de tu debilidad y escondió una pócima en tu cuerpo… pócima que tuve que recuperar para poder salvar a mi hijo y para lograrlo me vi en la necesidad de… bueno… marte… de verdad lo lamente mucho- dijo Emma

-esto… esto es demasiado- decía Male mientras se sentaba en un tronco cercano.

-es… mucha información, lo de ella, tu- refiriéndose a Lily- la maldición, mi muerte y resurrección… yo… tengo muchas preguntas, pero… primero porque siento cierta aura malvada en tu ser?- le pregunto Male a Lily.

-el destino oscuro- respondió Regina

-quien?-pregunto Male.

-Snow y azul-

-no se supone que-

-sí, nosotras éramos las villanas y ellos los héroes, pero eso no los detuvo de quitarte a tu hija y traspasare el potencial para del mal de la hija no nata de Nieves-

-y hablando del tema… Lily creo que ya es hora que me regreses esa maldad- decía Emma mientras extendía du mano.

-estas segura?- Emma solo asintió con su cabeza.

Cuando sus manos se juntaron sintieron como un enorme poder se movía del cuerpo de Lily y pasaba al de Emma.

Lily sintió como un enorme peso le era retirado de sus hombros y al mismo tiempo sintió fluir su magia por todo su ser, miro al cielo abrió la boca y exhalo una enorme flama verde.

Por su parte Emma sintió ese gran poder entrar a su cuerpo, pero no era un peso, ese mismo poder se complementaba perfectamente con su ser, su magia, sintió como fluía mas libre por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y se dirigió lentamente hacia Regina, la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

Para todos los demás el espectáculo que ellas dos estaban dando era inaudito, mientras que Regina dejaba salir rayos de color morado, los de Emma eran de un azul eléctrico.

-eso fue mágico- decía la morena.

-contigo siempre es mágico-

-así que… tu- señalaba a Regina – y la hija de Snow?- preguntaba Male.

-han pasado muchas cosas… cosas que te contare después, creo que lo que en verdad quieres es saber dónde la tienen verdad?-

-me conoces bien amiga- respondía Male.

-las ruinas del lago, no te tardes, nos vemos en Arendelle en menos de una semana- respondía la morena

-con lo cobarde que es Philip y lo poderosa que es mi Lily nos tomara tres días rescatarla y llegar a Arendelle… gracias por todo- decía Male mientras abrazaba a Regina

-después me cuantas todo a detalle- le decía Lily a Emma

Y en una nube verde Maléfica y Lily desaparecían del bosque reapareciendo en la cima de cierta colina, donde a lo lejos se podía distinguir un lago tan cristalino que reflejaba el cielo.

-vamos por mi madre Aurora, verdad?- preguntaba Lily.

-tu… sabes quien es tu otra madre?- Lily solo asintió con la cabeza –y… no te… molesta?-

-no, en el mundo en donde me crie el amor entre personas del mismo sexo no es mal visto… mmm… bueno hay algunos que todavía no lo aceptan pero en su mayoría todos aceptan a las parejas homosexuales-

-perdona por no protegerte-

-no es tu culpa, te atacaron por sorpresa y cuando estabas débil, ahora lo importante es rescatar a mi mama Aurora- respondía Lily

-has crecido mucho, ojala nunca nos hubieran separado… cuéntame como fue tu vida?- pregunto Male.

-bueno… por donde empiezo-

A la mañana siguiente

Maléfica y Lily estaban entrando a las ruinas.

-no entiendo porque simplemente no hicimos puff y aparecimos aquí?- preguntaba Lily

-por dos razones, uno, aunque parezca fácil, hacer "puff" conlleva esfuerzo y quiero conservar las fuerzas para cuando llegue el estúpido de Philip y dos, este es un lugar sagrado y no esta permitido hacer puff dentro de el-

-mira ahí esta mama!- Lily corrió hacia el ataúd de cristal donde estaba su otra madre.

-lil, espera- pero fue muy tarde, Lily ya estaba volando por los aires al estrellarse contra un fuerte hechizo de protección.

-estas bien- preguntaba una preocupada Maléfica.

-sí, si, solo un poco aturdida, nada del otro mundo-

-me tomara unos minutos romper el hechizo, esperemos que no nos espere alguna otra sorpresa- Male se sentó al borde del ataúd y comenzó a recitar un contra hechizo.

-aléjense de ella- grito una voz del otro lado del salón.

-entretenla mientras despierto tu madre- dijo Maléfica

-te comprare todo el tiempo que pueda- respondió su hija.

-aléjense de la princesa Aurora- volvió a gritar la mujer asiática que se cercaba con paso decidido hacia el ataúd.

-oye tranquila, no queremos hacerle nada, es más venimos a salvarla- respondió Lily.

-crees que soy tonta, se quién es ella, ella es la bruja maléfica que maldijo a mi amiga Aurora, -seguramente está aquí para terminar el trabajo-

-mira, estas equivocada, mi madre solo quiere reunirse con mi otra mamá-

-que disparates estas diciendo, quítate de mi camino o te quitare-

-oblígame!- dijo desafiante Lily.

-recuerda que tú me obligaste- decía la guerrera mientras guardaba su katana en su funda.

-porque guardas tu espada?-

-tú no estas armada, seria deshonroso de mi parte atacar con mi espada a un enemigo desarmado-

-no me subestimes- respondía Lily un poco molesta por la actitud de su adversaria.

-ya lo veremos- contesto la guerrera mientras se abalanzaba atacando a Lily.

La guerrera era muy hábil con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Lily se había criado en las calles así que también podía defenderse, además unos años atrás tomo clases de defensa personal y Taekuondo principalmente porque quería ligase a la instructora, cosa que logro, así que la pelea estaba muy pareja.

-eres muy hábil- dijo la guerrera.

-tu tampoco estas mal- respondió Lily, mientras levantaba sus cejas haciendo una mirada sugestiva, cosa que sonrojo un poco a la guerrera.

Antes de que la guerrera pudiera responder a las insinuaciones de Lily el sonido del hechizo rompiéndose atrajo la atención de las dos luchadoras.

-no lo permitiré- grito la guerrera mientras desenvainaba su espada y se arrojaba a cortar a Maléfica, por su parte Lily ni siquiera lo pensó, ella se interpuso entre el golpe de la katana de la guerrera y sus madres.

Justo antes de que la katana tocara a Lily una fuerza mágica mando a volar a la guerrera y a Lily alejándolas del ataúd que en ese momento se encontraba abierto, rápidamente la guerrera se levanta y su sorpresa es inmensa cuando ve a su amiga despierta besando a Maléfica.

-A… Aurora!- grita la guerrera mientras corre con su amiga.

-Mulan!- grita la princesa, mientras se levanta y recibe con un abrazo a su amiga.

-pero… no entiendo, Philip dijo que… no podías ser despertada-

-ese maldito, primero me secuestra justo cuando Mal acababa de tener a nuestro pequeño dragón y cuando le juro que prefiero ser maldecida que ser su esposa, el muy maldito me maldice- responde la princesa.

-ese maldito, me las pagara- dice enfadada Maléfica.

-me mintió, el me juro que Maléfica te había hechizado porque tú la habías rechazado- decía la guerrera –discúlpenme por mi error casi las lastimo- se disculpaba la Mulan mientras hacia una reverencia.

-dragoncito, quien es ella?- apuntaba la princesa a Lily.

-amor, has estado dormida por casi 30 años, hay mucho que contarte, pero deja que te presente a tu hija Lily- respondió Male.

Lily lentamente se acercó a otra madre y tímidamente dijo –Hola- Aurora la miro detenidamente, por alguna razón Lily no podía moverse pero repentinamente la princesa tomo la iniciativa y abrazo a su hija, haciendo que esta derramara algunas lágrimas por la felicidad que le provocaba esta muestra de cariño y para completar el cuadro y hacer que Lily terminara de soltarse en llanto, Maléfica las abrazo a ambas, nunca en sus casi 30 años de vida Lily se había sentido tan feliz y completa.

Minutos más tarde salían de las ruinas

-deténganse!- gritaba un joven príncipe que estaba a la cabeza de un grupo de soldados.

-Maldito, te atreves a mostrarte ante mi después de todo lo que nos hiciste- gritaba una molesta Maléfica.

-no… no… no me asustas, ni tu eres capaz de luchar contra todos nosotros y proteger a tu princesa- respondía un asustado príncipe.

-no está sola, yo estoy de su lado- Salió Mulan al frente a encarar a aquel que le mintió.

-commo… como puedes estar del lado de esas desviadas- grito el príncipe, haciendo que la furia de las mujeres se desbordara.

Lily sintió como la furia invadía cada célula, deseando ser más fuerte para poder patearle el trasero a ese niñito mimado y sin darse cuenta se envolvió a sí misma en llamas verdes mientras se transformaba en un enorme dragón negro, por su parte Maléfica dejo salir su odio mostrando sus alas negras y sus cuernos, Mulan harta de la actitud del príncipe mimado rompió su manga derecha dejando ver un tatuaje de un dragón rojo, al tomar su katana tanto sus ojos como su arma brillaron y un relativamente pequeño dragón rojo( en comparación con Lily era pequeño pero era más grande que una persona) rodeo a la guerrera.

Ante la imagen que presenciaban todos los caballeros, temieron por sus vidas y solo necesitaron ver una pequeña exhalación de fuego de parte de Lily para que todos salieres despavoridos, incluyendo a cobarde príncipe.


End file.
